


Stop Thinking

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Female Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bi Stiles, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Girl!Stiles, Hand Jobs, Mentioned Erica and Boyd, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Scott, Sciles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is a Tease, Scott is wooing Stiles sort of, Sex, Sheriff and Melissa are not fooling anyone, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teasing, Werewolf Scott, Wet Dream, scott takes care of stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her being the one with never quieting mind it was often Stiles who told him to stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after events from season 2. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thought personally I imagine Stiles as Julia O'Brien, Dylan's sister just a thought for you out there :3

He didn’t bother knocking on the door just immediately came through the window. He had done it so many times now he was sure that he would manage to do it even with his eyes closed.

His talk with Allison went as good as he expected in this situation. They broke up which was like an open wound but he somehow knew that right now it was for the best. The both of them needed this _. For now._ For a while but soon they will get back together. There will be no more supernatural drama and they will be fine. They will be Scott and Allison again and this time in a good way. This time it will be perfect. Everything will be perfect.

He brushed his pants a bit and looked around for the reason he was here. His best friend Stiles was nowhere to be seen but he could clearly hear noises coming from down stairs and Sheriff Stilinski calmly snoring in his bedroom at the end of the hall. He got really good with using his werewolf senses which he had to admit they were a big plus now and then not just during his supernatural drama but also in his normal life.

He sat down on the bed and waited as he heard footstep reaching the room. When the door opened he clearly saw and heard how Stiles for a moment freaked out, probably startled by an unexpected presence in her room.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, her hand brushed her face when she realized that it was him.

‘Idiot.’

‘Hey, you could seriously get use to this. I mean I don’t even use the door anymore,’ he smirked.

She frowned and walked to her desk, ‘Well a girl can hope.’

She put down an ice bag. His smirk fell. Despite that it was the reason he was here when he saw her he completely forgot that she was beaten up. The large bruise and cut was impossible not to notice yet he couldn’t see it right away when she opened the door. She acted just so like herself that he almost forgot like he always forgot that she was hurting.

He got up, ‘Hey, I want to know who did that.’

Stiles turned around just as he brought his hand and gently pressed it just above her hurt cheek.

She took a step back and turned around taking the ice bag and pressing it against her lip, ‘I told you. Some guys.’

‘Stiles, we all know you’re lying.’ Even if he didn’t have a lie detector in his ears he saw the way Boyd and Erica looked everywhere but at Stiles as she was saying what happened. Something happened. And from what he could gather it had something to do with them being kidnapped by the Argents.

She sighed and turned to look at him.

‘Look. Today was a tragedy,’ her voice started to rise a bit.

‘My head hurts and the only thing on my mind is bed and more than a few hours of sleep. Believe me the last thing that I want right now is to argue with-.’

‘Okay, okay,’ he hushed her as her was close to shouting, ‘Your dad’s asleep.’

She let out a long breath and brushed her forehead, ‘Sorry, I-just sorry.’

He took her hand and slowly led her to her bed.

‘Deaton thought me this trick.’

They both sat down.

‘What trick?’

He took her other hand as well and held them in front of him. He saw the curious look that Stiles was giving him but he just smiled at her hoping she would take the assurance.

In a moment her eyes suddenly went wide and she jerked her hands as if she wanted to get away but Scott just continued to hold them taking a little at the time the pain away. He felt it coming from her straight to him. The odd sensation was nothing like he had ever imagined. It was the first time he had ever done this to a human. It felt good. Odd but good. It didn’t hurt. Not him at least. It was like an energy coming through her hands to his. It took a moment to realize that this energy wasn’t just different from the one he felt when he took pain from an animal it was different because it was _her_ , Stiles.

He smiled a bit at that and took his eyes from their hands looking at her.

His smile dropped a bit and he opened his mouth surprised.

Stiles’s eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and lips parted.

It was like a bucket of cold water. In an instance a soft, harmonic moment was turned into something _else_ …

He blinked and shook his head a bit. _No!_ Jesus, no! This was Stiles whose pain he was just taking away. There was nothing… _that_ about this moment.

A moment later he stopped. He didn’t even ask Deaton if he could take human pain let alone how much could he take.

In an instant Stiles opened her eyes and looked at him.

‘That was-,’ her voice was a bit hoarse, ‘That was amazing. My headache’s gone and so are the other things.’

She got up and started walking jumping around her room, ‘Can you like do that to anyone? And how much can you take? Could you like completely take all pains away?’

Again her voice was slowly raising, ‘Was it just the pain? By the way it felt fantastic-’

He didn’t let her finish as he put his hand over her mouth and smirked. This bubbly little creature full of energy was his friend. His constant and instant.

She licked his hand.

He groaned and took it away wiping his jean. This was familiar. This was normal. Normal Stiles and Scott.

‘Sorry, it’s just… ,’ she calmed down a bit grinning, ‘It’s just _soo_ cool.’

He chuckled, ‘Yeah, I’m really awesome.’

‘Yeah, you are,’ she crossed her arms, ‘but not as awesome as me.’

Gosh, how he missed this. He hadn’t even realized it but he truly missed _this_. The two of them talking like this. Joking like this. Being average teens like this. He missed _Stiles and Scott_ like this.

‘So how’s your jeep?’

She made a grimace, ‘Well, I definitely won’t mind if you decide to come on Saturday and help me with her a bit. Baby kicked ass now she needs to rest.’

‘I know another girl who deserves the same.’

As a cue Stiles sighed and started stretching a bit, ‘Yup, definitely don’t call me until like Saturday evening, ‘kay?’

‘Okay, goodnight Stiles.’

He gives her one last smile before he walks to the window and jumps out.

Despite and that he was pretty sure Stiles thought he left home he waited until she closed the window after him and went to sleep tracking her heartbeat just to be sure.

He should have gone home. He knew he should but he didn’t instead he went back to Derek’s.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

It took everything in him to not to go to Chris Argent and demanded that he tell him where Gerard is. He was angry. _No_ , he was beyond angry. He wanted to rip him to shreds. He wanted to torture him, to make him feel thousand times worst pain than Stiles had. He wanted to make him suffer knowing that it was because of what he did to her. To _her_. To _his_ Stiles.

_God._

It had been a while since he was so angry.

Once Erica budged Derek had to hold him not to go literally running to the Argents.

‘Look. I know how you feel. He hurt my pack too but going and starting another war won’t help anyone, especially _her_.’

‘But he hurt her!’

‘I know and believe me…’

‘But she’s _mine_!’ Scott roared shifting causing Isaac and Erica who were in the room to take cover.

He managed to break free from Derek sending him to the ground and started to run.

Derek who landed on his butt took a deep breath before he shifted and ran after him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

‘I’m sorry.’

After about a half hour of struggling and fighting, well…Scott was fighting Derek was mainly trying to keep him from hurting him and vice versa, they were sitting on the cold floor gathering strength in Derek’s old house in the woods.

Derek nodded.

‘It’s just… she’s…’

‘I know, she’s pack,’ Derek said rubbing his shoulder.

It reminded Scott about what he said the night they found out that Jackson was the kanama. _His own pack._ Stiles, Allison even Jackson and Lydia. Well, they were the ones stuck in the school so many months ago when Peter wanted him to kill them off and join him instead. _His pack._

 ‘Yeah, she is,’ he said a bit lost in his thoughts. Stiles got hurt because of him. Allison’s mom was dead because of him. Jackson and Lydia were bite kind of because of him…

He shook his head. No. Not because of him. It was all Peter. He bit him and killed people and Kate and Laura Hale… It was all him.

‘You don’t get it.’

He looked at Derek who was shaking his head.

‘What?’

‘If you’re the alpha of your pack then Allison is your anchor, your let’s say mate. Stiles? She’s you’re beta. Second in command. It’s different.’

He blinked and got from his back pressed to the wall to his knees a bit closer to Derek, ‘What do you mean?’

He sighed, ‘Look. Wasn’t it like that no matter what Allison did, how much she proved to you that she was capable of taking care of herself you wanted her home? Save and sound. Just out of the possible danger?’

Scott frowned. Sure, he always wanted her to be okay. She was his girlfriend. He _loves_ her.

‘Sure, but the same goes to Stiles, and Lydia and unfortunately Jackson…’

‘It’s not the same. Lydia and Jackson… you aren’t that close. You would protect them but it wouldn’t be like stay home because it’s too dangerous. The same goes to Stiles. She’s your beta. You trust her more than anyone. Allison you trust to be soft. To be human. You trust Stiles in battle or hunt. You think of her as equal. And because you trust her so unconditionally she is just as important as Allison. Right now maybe even more since you two broke up.’

‘So what you want? Stiles to be my anchor? I don’t think it works like that.’

‘Of course it doesn’t idiot,’ he snapped at him, ‘But you’re alone right now and all you got is your beta and your beta got hurt. If she was you’re anchor you would have grieved but with a beta you’re just pissed.’

‘I wish I could just rip him one piece at a time so he felt like she did when he hurt her. So he felt it and worst.’

‘Scott!’

He sighed.

‘Sorry.’

‘Just keep in mind that she won’t be too happy about you going there and beat him up, okay? She didn’t tell you because she didn’t want to.’

‘Derek Hale, voice of reason.’

He glared at him, ‘She probably didn’t say anything because of Allison.’

That was a low blow.

Scott closed his eyes. He knew he was right and he really hated it. It was just like Stiles to keep quiet just so he wouldn’t feel even worst about himself.

_Shit, he was the worst best friend ever._


	2. Chapter 2

He came to her room somewhere around four in the morning. It was stupid and pointless she was sleeping and safe now he knew that. But once he got home and put himself on bed he just couldn’t stay there. His thoughts were constantly running back to her wondering about if she was really safe, if she was really okay.

_God_. They took her from a field full of people without anyone noticing.

He sat up and got dressed again just like that.

He had to come through her dad’s window which wasn’t the smartest move, him being the Sheriff and all but he didn’t want to wake her up he just needed to know that she was okay.

He finally understood how Derek managed to sneak up on people like he did.

He was in front of her door when he heard the noises. Her heartbeat was louder than it should have been but she was alone.

She was tossing in her bed mumbling incomprehensively something about water and basement.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

She couldn’t breathe.

She really couldn’t.

She was drowning there was water and she just couldn’t reach the surface.

It hurt.

God, it hurt so much.

Her head was on fire.

 She was…

_‘Stiles.’_

She was safe.

DDDDDDDDDDD

She jerked away nearly having a heart attack as she was held by someone and her mouth was covered. For a split second she thought she was again in the basement with Gerard until she realized that it was Scott.

She wasn’t even sure how she knew but she did. It was super dark in her room and with the way he was holding her still it was hard to define any features but she knew it was him. She relaxed even more as she was hearing his calming words hushing her conforming it was really him.

After a moment she licked his hand and he put it away but continued pressing her to his chest with his other hand.

‘You had a nightmare.’

‘Yeah, no shit Sherlock,’ she sighed and not really caring about what Scott might think about it she let her head fall on his shoulder.

‘You said something about drowning.’

She nodded into him. She never noticed but Scott had some kind of special thing about him. Like if she would close her eyes she would still know that it was him somehow. It was strange. Maybe he smelled differently.

She pressed her nose into his shoulder just as she felt his free head started stroking her hair. They did this a few times before. She was usually the one with bad dreams. He had his asthma she had her nightmares and panic attacks. If it happened they would take care of it each other. There was an unspoken agreement. They never talked about it afterwards. There wasn’t what to talk about. They just _hugged_.

‘I-I couldn’t breathe.’

‘You’re okay, now. I’m here. I’m not leaving you alone.’

She nodded.

‘W-we could have a sleepover. Like we use to… just watch a movie or play some video games…’

He brushed his lips against her forehead, ‘How about I hold you while you sleep?’

‘I don’t know if I can.’

‘You can. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you. _Ever_.’

She shivered a bit. The way he said it. The voice he used. She remembered the voice from a while back at his first fullmoons especially the one when he and Allison had just broken up for the first time. When he wasn’t himself. When it was someone else, an animal that took over her best friend and made him say all those things to her.

‘What’s wrong?’

She came back to reality and shook her head.

‘Just hold me, please.’

DDDDDDDD

When Stiles woke up and groaned at the sunlight terrorizing her eyes. She wanted to sleep but the sun was acting super annoying since it wasn’t sharing her wants.

‘Stiles?’ her father called and opened the door.

She looked up, ‘Hm?’

‘I’m going to work will you be okay today?’

She let out a frustrated noise, ‘Yeah. Fine.’

‘Love you, kiddo.’

‘Love you, dad.’

She lied back down as she heard him closing her door and rushing down the stairs.

‘Well, we’re so lucky I’m a werewolf,’ she suddenly heard and literally shot out of the bed like a bullet.

‘Scott!’

‘Quiet, dummy your dad is still here,’ said Scott as he was coming back through the window.

She blinked her brown eyes ridiculously wide, ‘You stayed?’

‘Yeah,’ he said suddenly realizing how she was looking at him like he did something wrong… no like _she_ did something wrong. Could she possibly think that it was too much that she wanted him to stay? Him, of all the people her? Her best friend? Were the past few months that terrible that their friendship was somehow cracked and he didn’t even notice? Since when had him being there for her turned into something unexpected something weird? Gosh, he really needed to start working on himself.

‘Uhm, I didn’t want you to have any nightmares. I would wake you if you did.’

She watched him for a while before the softest of smiles formed on her lips. He was in awe. He thought about it a few times before. Stiles no matter how tomboyish she would act was a girl and occasionally she would show this fact by saying or doing something totally girlie. They were friends for the longest of times and sometimes whenever he realized like that that Stiles was a girl he would _wonder_ …

‘Thanks Scotty.’

He smiled back shaking his momentary thoughts away and got back to the bed to sit on it.

‘Your dad just left so breakfast and jeepfixing?’

She brushed her face a couple of times. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

DDDDDDDDDD

They managed to fix the car. Well, Stiles was doing most of the repairing. She was doing it so often she was almost a pro at it. It was nicely hot outside. It was nice. He watched as Stiles was getting angry but never blaming her _baby_ for its state rather blaming Derek and the kanima, Jackson even him and basically everyone except her jeep.

He laughed a lot that day completely forgetting about Allison whenever she did occasionally crossed his mind he couldn’t help but wondered if it wasn’t like a shock thing that maybe he was being distracted with his sudden overprotectiveness with Stiles that he wasn’t paying attention to the fact that he and Allison were no longer together. Or maybe a part of him was playing a game. Today he had a brodate with his best friend so tomorrow he could be with his girlfriend. The only problem would be that when the tomorrow would come he would realize he has no girlfriend and become the same mess he was earlier this year when they broke up.

_No._

No. Not this time. This time he wanted it to be different. Defeating Gerard like that almost all by himself awoke a deep feeling within him. A feeling of achievement. It was a great feeling. He wanted more from it. He needed to get better. Better at everything. His mom now knew about the whole werewolf drama so there were no more secrets. His best friend was okay and with the kanima solved and summer ahead he had just the amount of time to actually do something. He could study over the summer. Stiles would surely tutor him. He could practice lacrosse some more and get better. He could help Stiles get better at it. That would be-

‘Earth to Scott!’ he heard before he was suddenly completely wet.

WHAT.THE. FUCK?!

‘Stiles!’

He looked at the girl who now laughing like crazy, holding an empty bucket. Some time ago while he was thinking she must have gone inside for the bucket to wash the car. That…that bitch!

‘YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD, STILINSKI!’

In a second he ran after her. She tried to ran away but was still laughing and he was a werewolf after all, _a pissed as hell_ werewolf right now. He caught her in a matter of moments throwing her over his shoulder rushing to her garage.

‘No! Scott don’t you dare!’ she shouted still half laughing as he carry her into the bathroom where he took the water hose and turned it on still holding poor struggling and screaming Stiles on his shoulder. She was really light and he liked holding her like this.

He turned on the water and took the hose.

He put Stiles down and holding her by her t-shirt he watered her as she tried to get away tearing her t-shirt in the process and falling to the ground. He immediately threw the hose away and kneeled next to her.

‘Sorry, you ok?’

‘Are you kidding me? That was awesome!’ She brushed her wet hair that was glued to her face away.

‘But you’re so buying a new Green Lantern t-shirt but hell that was great,’ she laughed and lied back down ignoring the people that walked and were looking at them.

Scott looked at them and then back at his silly and wet best friend in a ripped shirt.

‘You are a disaster you know that?’

‘Hey! So are you, you wet dog!’

‘I’m a wet dog?’

He immediately reached for the hose and started watering her again.

She screamed and got up.

They were running around for a while until they were both laughing too hard to stop.

Despite everything he was smiling for the rest of the day even when he got home. Everything was in a way perfect.

DDDDDDD

He told Stiles about his plan to start learning a bit through the summer and right on Monday after school she brought him a couple of books he should have already had read and right on Friday they began training.

Stiles shared Scott’s enthusiasm but had a serious problem sticking to it. Scott had to force her a bit to it but they managed to practice until almost midnight which ended up with Stiles being immobile for a couple of days.

He woke up to the sound of his phone confused because he didn’t set his alarm clock on.

Stiles was calling him to which he sighed and picked up.

‘I so _hate_ you right now!’ she called or more like groaned.

He chuckled and sat up brushing his hair, ‘What?’

‘I can’t move you idiot. I’m going to kill you.’

He laughed.

‘Seriously. I’m going to put you into a bathtub full of wolfsbane. Do you hear me? Scott knock it off. I can’t move what am I going to do, you jerk? I need to pee.’

He laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe just imaging it until he finally stopped and took pity on his friend. He came to her house and helped her for the weekend with her walk while making annoying comments that earned him slaps and punches but he didn’t mind.

DDDDDDD

Allison was leaving.

He found out about it on Thursday. She sent him a text telling him that she wanted to see him because she was leaving to France with her dad.

She wasn’t at school the previous week but he assumed it was because of what happened that her dad wanted her to rest for a bit.

 The meeting wasn’t like the one before because then he was certain they would be once again together once they will both be in the right place but now she was leaving and he didn’t know when or if she would return and it broke him apart. She would leave. Leave him leave them and he…and he… he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He did something stupid and ran he was running for what seemed like forever until he found himself in front of Stiles house. Where else could he have found himself anyway?

He came through her window.

She was just ending a phone call when he suddenly grabbed her and pressed her against him. She managed to let out a short yelp as his arms went around her crushing her into him.

‘I-I sorry….Stiles…I just…,’ he couldn’t talk not now.

_Later._ Yes, later when he wouldn’t feel like the world have just felt apart and he was the one drowning without any chance of saving… no there was one Stiles. Stiles who he was holding so tightly he might have been breaking her bones but who didn’t even move or speak because she knew how much needed it.

Just like he did a few weeks before she held him or let him held her but at the moment it was the same.

They didn’t talk about it.

Stiles just later told him that Allison called worried about him since he ran away and hoped he could meet her before she would leave.

DDDDDD

He did and it was painful but Stiles came to pick him up in the jeep briefly hugging with Allison telling her that she didn’t blame her to which Allison asked her to take care of him.

‘For you?’ asked Stiles meaning it as a mockery when Allison just shook her head.

‘Not for me. For you,’ she hugged her once more and whispered something into her ear that Scott didn’t hear but by the way Stiles smile fell in must have been something bad.

She was tense the whole ride back and even though he was sad and in his own thoughts her anxiousness managed to reach him leaving him confused.

But he didn’t ask instead he went through every happy memory with Allison in his head surprised that there were more than enough. It made him feel a bit better about everything.

Just a little bit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to be better but Allison left…

The sort of depression or hopelessness came about a few weeks after they said their goodbyes. After the one time with Stiles he came back on the night before she was about to leave and stay with her the whole night. They didn’t talk. Not a one word. There was some kissing touches but mostly they just lied in bed looking at each other and trying to remember every single feature on each other faces as if to keep with them in their mind if they were to never met again.

Now, she was gone. She left and suddenly the whole ‘new better me’ felt pointless in every way…

‘Idiot!’ he heard and got slap over the head from Stiles.

He looked at her completely confused by it, ‘What was that fo-’

They were sitting in his room watching a movie he for _the love of God_ couldn’t remember the title of nor what the hell was happening. Because one moment he saw Liam Nelson in the bar and the next there was a man jumping of the roof. He wasn’t surprised he spaced out a lot lately.

‘Don’t change because of a girl, idiot. Change because _you_ want to be better.’

He didn’t even notice that he was talking out loud. He kind of promised Stiles he would talk less about Allison but had a problem with it. Stiles was always his keeper. His instant and if he couldn’t talk to her he didn’t know who to talk to. But Stiles was amazing as always and as much as she would occasionally roll her eyes or make a bitchy comment she never told him to shut up about him like he would have expected.

All in all she was right. He didn’t want to change for Allison and maybe changing will have him have something other to think about than her apart from Stiles who was doing a more than good job at keeping his mind on other things.

DDDDDDD

Summer started and Scott was in full work mode. He would go to the clinic every day work and asked tons of questions about animals. He always loved them and was super curious and interested about them but lately he began to really wonder about what he could do in his life once he would finish high school.

‘How about becoming a vet?’ asked Stiles as she and his mom were in the Stilinski’s kitchen preparing dinner for the four of them.

The sheriff who just came smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘Deaton never fails to mention how great you are with the animals so you should definitely think about it.’

 Scott never told it to anyone but since _his sperm donor_ as he liked to call his biological father had left he grow to the sheriff and Deaton like they were his fathers instead. He always spoke highly of them and was enjoying their praise far more than from anyone else.

When he and Stiles were younger he was often thinking about what would have it been like if their parents would get together. He and Stiles were already siblings in every way that mattered.

Later as he often came for advice about boy’s stuff to Sheriff and enjoyed being in his company and talking about everything a little different than with his mom he understood that just like with Stiles he already was his son in every way it mattered. Also he never wanted Stiles to be faced with the decision to call someone else mom. Still he thought that Stiles took his mom as her own anyway.

He looked at them just as his mom tickled Stiles causing her momentary to lose balance and throw too much salt into their food.

His mom made a face as Stiles laughed.

‘Okay, this one is for you two.’

‘Not a chance, Melissa.’

Anyway becoming a vet was quite an option and since he was planning on improving his grades anyway he might as well give it a go.

Just after he came back from the clinic he would either bring his mum lunch or go practice with Stiles or read a bit. Everything in a nice non-supernatural routine.

DDDDDDD

‘I’m having a date…I guess.’

Scott looked up from his ‘Changing Places’ with brows so high they were almost reaching his hair.

‘A what?’

‘So weird,’ mumbled Stiles as she walked to his where he was lying and fall on it. Face down.

‘Wait, dude a date?’

He put the book away and moved closer to Stiles.

‘With who? Please don’t say Greenberg.’

Stiles shot him a glare before she rolled unto her back, ‘His name’s Chris he said he was in our history class… I kind of don’t remember him. I’m not even sure why I said yes in the first place.’

He frowned at that.

‘You said yes to a guy you don’t know? Stiles, what the fuck?’

She frowned as well and brushed her forehead, ‘My head hurts.’

Suddenly the whole date thing became even sillier than it felt in the first place. She really didn’t know why she said yes. He was… nice… or not?

‘I don’t know… he’s Chris from our history class.’

‘You and me didn’t have history class together. What’s his surname?’

‘I don’t know. Shit my head.’

He kneeled and looked down at her before he leaned down and sniffed her.

‘Did he touch you? You smell a bit different.’

She moved her hand from her face and looked at him, ‘We took my hand. That was super creepy.’

He took her hand and looked at it frowning like it was going to bite him.

‘We were you suppose to meet? Screw that you’re not going,’ he said after he sniffed her hand.

‘The movies. Okay… I don’t even want to go I feel weird.’

DDDDDDD

The guy smelled funny.

Not just like stink or something well… he had way too much cologne but there was also something that made Scott want to gag.

He wasn’t sure what it was but he immediately took Stiles hand shook his head and hugged her right there in front of the cinema for the boy to understand.

He saw his frown from the corner of his eyes but he didn’t care as he heard Stiles once again confused voice asking why she had said yes the first place.

Stiles wouldn’t go out with a stranger. Sure, she would look and all but she needed more than that. She would need to know the person. Analyze it, know everything there is to know about him the good and the bad to actually make a move or let the other person make a move. And this guy? He really wasn’t _her_ person.

He couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t jealous. If he saw Stiles kissing with some dude he would probably more than anything feel genuine disgust. One of the reasons he was glad he couldn’t for _the love of him_ imagine Stiles kissing some guy.

Stiles gave him a look but walked to the guy and told him that she was sorry but she liked someone else.

Her heartbeat was steady but he was expecting that. She was still in love with Lydia after all. You can be heartbroken but that doesn’t mean you don’t love the person.

They went to a near dinner after that. Stiles demanded that if he spoiled her movie he might as well feed her in return.

He couldn’t help thinking that he save her from a horrible date.

Her hair had grown through the year and Scott had to admit he liked it a lot now. She looked more girly now but that wasn’t the reason he liked it. He liked it because she liked it. He saw how she would look more into the mirror brushing it a bit whenever it was sticking and he definitely notice the extra bottles of products he didn’t know what were for in her bathroom. She was changing but she was still Stiles. _His Stiles._

‘What’s that look?’ asked Stiles as she chewed her beacon.

‘What look?’ he asked still smiling.

‘The one that you have just now? You look like you… I don’t know like I just told you won lottery. So what’s up?’

‘Nothing, I just… I just realized I’m happy.’

‘And you weren’t before?’ She frowned a bit confused.

He reached out and took one of her fries, ‘I was but I didn’t know I was.’

‘Okay, weirdo. I think you’re being more sentimental about this than me and it’s me who got out of a terrible date to be with her bestie.’

‘Don’t say it like you wanted to be on a terrible date.’

‘Well, maybe I did. I mean Lydia is sort of off limits so maybe terrible dates are all I got left for the future,’ she said it not sounding bitter or even worried about it but he heard her heartbeat and for that one second could hear the smallest of doubts.

He shook his head and took her hand, ‘Don’t go on terrible dates, Stiles. Find someone you like and go with that person.’

Looking at her hand in his she bit her lip, ‘What if that person will be just another Lydia?’

‘What if it won’t?’ he asked and put on a soft smile.

He watched as her cheeks rose up a bit and couldn’t help smiling even more although he didn’t know why.

Well, he knew. He was with Stiles and that made him happy.

DDDDDD

They were lying on his bed one night talking about love and stuff.

He pointed out that he might end up like her dad to which she frowned confused.

‘I mean after your mom,’ he suddenly felt a bit guilty about bringing that up, ‘after your mom he never found anyone else.’

‘I mean yeah but it isn’t like his heartless or anything and that he locked his heart up so no other person can get in.’ She knelled on his bed and he got up on his elbows.

‘I know that but… he just hasn’t dated anyone ever since, has he?’

She started biting her fingers as a sign of she was hiding something that he wouldn’t like.

‘What do you know?’

‘Lydia told me yesterday that she once saw my dad and your mom in the hospital… I think they were kissing.’

He sat up in such a fast movement Stiles jerked away a bit. He was surprised more than anything. Lydia? Kissing? Their parents? She saw them? _What the fuck?_

‘When were you and Lydia together?’ He asked. He was super confused about everything which he blamed on the fact that he probably should have been asking about their parents first.

‘She called yesterday when you were at work and asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her. I think she’s kind of alone after Allison left. Not many people want to be friends with the town’s nut job,’ she shrugged looking away.

‘Well… do you think that there…’ He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to ask her.

_Do you think that there is a change that you and her can be together?_

_Do you still like her?_

_Are you still waiting for her?_

Stiles friggin’ loved Lydia since the third grade when Theo Reaken threw her into the mud and Lydia made him so ashamed about it he ran away crying.

Although she kept on telling him that she liked boys and girls the same he always wondered if she wasn’t like her father in this. That it would always be about that one _special_ person in their lives and everyone else would just be… a replacement?

That was why he knew that just like him Stiles was hurting inside when Lydia and Jackson got sort of back together. And just like him Stiles simply focusing more on trying to make amends with getting beat up than with her crushed heart.

‘No. Like I said she’s just lonely but on the plus side I did get some bi vibes from her so you know at least part of my theory about her not being so straight was right.’

‘So you’re friends now?’

‘Not yet but… I think we might be… she’ll always be… you know _my Lydia_ but maybe once there will be enough room for someone else too. Not that it will be like I love her less she will just move into a different room in my heart but she will still be there.’

 ‘It’s like with your dad. Your mom will always be _his_ _Claudia_ for him.’

She smiled at and put her hand on his, ‘Well what about you? Ready to admit that Allison will always be _your Allison_ to you?’

He looked at their hands and then at her.

‘Maybe not yet but one day.’

They smiled at each other for a while Scott thinking about how lovely Stiles’s smile could be. He liked her smirks and grins but these smiles. When she was just happy but in a calm soft way were his favorites.

‘Now, can you please tell me about our parents and kissing? Because I’m semi-curious and semi-horrified about what you might say.’

‘Well…’

DDDDDD

Every week he would have a cheat day. He would just lie around or do nothing no reading, no practice and he wouldn’t even go to work. It was his day off. He would sleep until like eleven and then go to Stiles or call her over and they would play video games and stuff.

It wasn’t even eight when his mom came rushing in telling him that Stiles was sick and that he should come with her to the hospital take her meds and go to her house.

He was so confused and freaked out about it that he didn’t even notice he put on his lacrosse t-shirt until he was in the hospital and his mom was giving him instruction for the meds.

Scott had to admit he was a bit pissed that Stiles didn’t tell him about not feeling well and instead went behind his back to his mom. It felt like she didn’t trust him or something.

When he came he found her in her bed lying on her back looking more than terrible than he had even seen her with an almost unbearable smell of human vomit all over the place.

‘Hey, Stiles what’s wrong?’

‘I dunno,’ her voice was weak and quiet and nothing like her which completely threw him into worries. Hyper Stiles he could handle. He was dealing with her for the most of his childhood and teenage life. Angry Stiles he could handle after she would explode she would eventually calm down and start cleaning whatever mess she would make. She was quite violent when she got angry. Bitter Stiles he could also handle. He hated every moment off having to be with her when she was like that but he could manage to handle it. _But this?_

This _sick_ and _weak_ and obviously _hurting_ Stiles was something he had a problem with. He went back in his mind to all those weeks ago back to the kanima fiasco and how angry he was about finding out what Gerard did and confused about what Derek said.

Allison he trusted to be soft Stiles he trusted to be strong and have his back.

And when Stiles was like this she couldn’t handle his back which was complete bullshit if you ask him because he at the moment didn’t give two shits about his back he just wanted Stiles to be okay.

‘I wasn’t feeling so great after our taco dinner. Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I feel okay.’

‘Shit, even if you weren’t you would probably be fine wolf-boy,’ her eyes suddenly widened and just as she pressed her hand to her mouth he took her bride style from her bed and carried her to her bathroom.

She puked. It was nasty and the smell was almost unbearable but he just gently took every little lose piece of hair that she had, brushed it a few times so it would glue to her head and not face. He was extremely gently massaging calming circles into her back trying not to think about the smell but rather thinking about how she must be feeling right now remembering what it felt like to puke.

She coughed several times realizing there was nothing more to get out of her and lied back into Scott’s chest heavy breathing.

‘Sh-shit, ‘msorry.’

‘Forget it,’ he kept his hand moving on her back.

‘Listen, I’m going to leave you here for a bit to get your bed sheets to the washing machine, okay? Then you will take some meds my mom send and try to sleep a bit, okay?’

‘Scott McCall, always with the sleeping. I’m really starting to think you have a fetish you know.’

He leaned toward her head and kissed her on the forehead hearing her sighed please.

‘I’ll be right back.’

Just like he said he took care of everything. He prepared for her some water and crackers and an empty bucket although she made him promise that he would help her to the bathroom again if she felt like vomiting. She didn’t want to take any chances.

He ended up with her curled on his chest and stroking her hair all day watching Netflix.

It was nice. He should have been weird out by this. Him and Stiles were occasionally touching. But it was more like occasionally holding hands or hugging but always in the name of comfort.

Now it was also comfort but Scott had this odd nagging feeling in his head that he was far too comfortable with lying with Stiles like this. His mind dared to say that he was enjoying it and with balled fists he had to admit he kind of was.

Being with Stiles was a like bandage on Allison’s absence and he had a feeling that it worked the same way for Stiles with Lydia.

Human contact was good. They both crave it. Needed it. He couldn’t even imagine what would have it been like if he didn’t have Stiles to constantly cheer him up like only she had the ability to.

He looked down at her as she was resting her head on his chest watching the little screen in front of them occasionally pointing something out with her weak voice.

He _loved_ her. Not like a girl although he lately did notice how pretty she actually was. He knew she was pretty. She always joked that she wasn’t but he for him she kind of was. She was tall and skinny and wasn’t good with girly outfits and make up but she was pretty on her own. He liked her big honest full of curiosity brown eyes that so often manipulated him into doing what she want. Only a girl could do it like that. Her hair, now that it was longer and made her look more feminine was also nice. He grown to like running his fingers through it unlike Allison Stiles never chastened him about making it greasy.

They must have fall asleep because he suddenly woke up to Sheriff putting a blanket over them that fell down as Stiles was just as in constant movement in her sleep as she was when she was awake.

The two looked at each other and the older man smiled his lips spelling a quick ‘thank you’.

He nodded and when sheriff leaned down and kissed Stiles’s forehead he also gently brushed his own hair like he use to do when he was little and would come to play with Stiles.

The way the Sheriff looked at the two of them made Scott wonder about something that has been for a while now lurking in his mind but never quite putting it into a thought.

_How much easier would it have been if they would have fall in love with each other?_

‘John, the kids are up,’ he suddenly heard his mom from downstairs.

‘I’m not doing anything!’ the Sheriff lied.

Scott wasn’t sure if he wanted to call out ‘awwww’ or roll his eyes but he definitely wondered whether he shouldn’t tell Sheriff the true about lycanthropy in this world maybe just to save the both of them a future embarrassment.

He closed his eyes. _Maybe later._

When he suddenly heard the kissing he instantly opened his eyes. And he should definitely remind his mom about the whole supernatural hearing ability.

‘Stop thinking…,’ mumbled suddenly Stiles and looked up at him her gaze unclear. She was still half asleep. ‘You’re too loud.’

He smiled at her but froze once she leaned toward him really close and surprised him by kissing his chin.

‘Chin boy,’ she giggled and lied back down. That had to be definitely a reference with the way she giggled but he couldn’t remember from what.

She let out a soft sighed and she was back asleep.

He watched her for a while unsure about what she just did but eventually he just put his hand on her back again and dozed off too.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t talk about it later. Although, for the first time he had a feeling they should have. It wasn’t like they never kissed before. Platonically. He almost always gave her a peek on the forehead or cheek. Btu it was always him. She was more of hug and hold hands kind of person perhaps sometimes stroking too but she always never initiative the kissing.

_Okay, what the hell?_

This was stupid. He didn’t know why he was even thinking about it. Stiles and him were best friends. Friends. There was never anything sexual about it which almost no one believed them since they were the opposite gender but it was true. They were _just_ friends. And he wasn’t even thinking about her in any other way than a sister or friend it was just this stupid little voice inside his head telling him that the way she kissed him when she was sick wasn’t platonic. It wasn’t sexual. He never sniffed anything like that.

Well, he did. Stiles was quite often horny for a girl but it was… okay once or twice it was even because of him but it was more like attraction for the sake of attraction and it never lasted long. He was constantly bare chest in front of her and she never even blinked. She occasionally caught a gleam of his glory in the locker’s room where she burst whenever she wanted to and she sometimes didn’t even go to the girl’s locker room to change. There was nothing like that between them _yet_ he had to wonder.

DDDDDD

He let her press him to the bed. She was skinny always have been but she played lacrosse and they were kid-wrestling enough times to teach her how to get someone down.

He watched her in an awe he never would have thought he could have her like this. Ultimately to himself. He got jealous. From time to time especially lately and when they were kids. God. He could get so jealous when they were kids and some boy or girls would come play with them.

She just smiled, no she _smirked_. With her typical cocky bastard smirk that was at the same time nothing like a cocky bastard and God did he felt getting hard each second.

She leaned down and kissed him. Just one time. Just softly pressed her lips against his almost like a feather had tickled him there. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down and shook her head.

He nodded. He wanted to see what she wanted to do next.

Biting that lip she looked at her hand that was on his chest and slowly, _painfully slowly_ she moved it lower leaving a trace of warm and instant cold wherever she touched.

She reached his belt and in a quick move undid and continued with her finger gently unzipping his jeans.

He groaned a bit when her clever fingers started stroking the visible bump in his boxers causing his hips to on their own jerk toward her touch desperate for more.

He bit his lip as she pushed his boxers down and let him come out to the open.

He needed her. _Fuck_. He needed her _so_ bad.

Her beautiful soft looking lips formed into the most mischief smile he had ever seen before she leaned back down with her mouth wide open the image himself was almost enough to send him over the edge.

‘If you want me to suck you, you better do something about it,’ she said breathing at his already standing groin.

‘You better wake up, Scotty.’

DDDDDD

He opened his eyes looked around realizing he was in his room all sticking in his pants. _What the actual fuck?_

He looked down mortified and grateful. Mortified because he had just had a wet dream about his best friend, a really _really_ hot wet dream. A grateful that he and his mother had long ago decided that he would wash his own sheets. _Thank every angel in the holy sky for that._

He brushed his forehead and looked down under the covers groaning.

He needed a shower and maybe a lobotomy because _holy shit_ he had just had a sex dream about Stiles. His best friend who he knew had no feeling for him and ….

 _Wait fuck Stiles_ (not literally).

Who he knew _he_ had no feeling for…Right?

This was weird. Why was it all the sudden so weird. It had been about a month since Allison broke up and he sure as hell wasn’t developing any sort of more-than-friends feelings for his best friend. For his bi-best friend who was in love with Lydia Martin.

 _Of course,_ Stiles loved Lydia and he still loved Allison end of story. _This_ whatever the hell it was was just a tiny mistake in the software. He was simply alone for a while now that was all there was nothing going on with him. He was just lonely.

 _Jesus_.

What kind of terrible person was he when just because he was lonely and didn’t have sex in a while he was now having sex dreams about his best friend?

His _virgin_ of a _best_ _friend_ who was _bi_ and was unrequitedly in love with someone else.

_Wow! He really could be a dick sometimes._

DDDDDDDD

He acted like it was nothing. What else was he supposed to do? Go to Stiles and say ‘hey I had a really wet dream about you the other night want to play some Call of Duty’?

Definitely not happening.

He tried to avoid her for a while. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he was going to jump her all of the sudden realizing that he loved her (he did but just as a friend or a sister so back off). Still he felt that he would be weird around her so to avoid being weird around her he avoided her completely which was being weird not around her.

That turned out to be a terrible idea when he got a call from Stiles saying that she had car trouble and had to come to the Hales.

He frowned and immediately started putting clothes on.

‘Hales?’

‘Yeah, since Mr Grumpycat kind of adopted them,’ she said at the same time he heard Derek in the distant saying ‘Don’t call me that, Stiles and put a damn t-shirt on before Isaac’s eyes fall out.’ _Grumpy_.

‘Hey!’ Isaac. _Offended_.

‘Alright, asshole.’ Stiles. _Annoyed_.

‘What shirt?’ Scott. _Confused_.

‘I told you my car broke down.’ Stiles. _Stating the obvious_.

‘Derek, this doesn’t even fit, can’t you give me something of Erica’s.’ Stiles. _Disappointed_.

‘There is nothing of Erica’s here. Isaac quit staring.’ Derek. _Annoyed_.

‘Where is Erica anyway? And Boyd. Isaac seriously stop it I’m going to blush.’ Stiles. _Flirting_?

‘Why do you need a new t-shirt?’ _Scott losing his shit._

‘Erica and Boyd went out. There sort of dating. Nice bra, Stilinski.’ Isaac. _Interested_.

‘Like you have a chance.’ Stiles. _Teasing_.

‘I tried the fix it and I got oil on mine.’ Stiles. _Stating the obvious._

‘Isaac?!’ Stiles. _Surprised_.

‘ISAAC QUIT STARING!’ Scott. _Lost his shit._

He took his mom car and probably broke more traffic laws than he had in all his life before he got the old subway only to find Stiles sitting on one of the seats opposite to Isaac and playing cards with him.

He frowned at the tall boy and went to sit next to her.

‘Move a bit.’

‘Go sit somewhere else. There’s literally plenty of places to sit.’

‘That’s no way to act for someone who came to pick you up, missy.’

She grinned at him, ‘Okay, thank you for coming for me cause someone didn’t want to drive me home in his camero. What a dick!’ she said purposely loud and threw out a card.

‘Ha!’ shouted Isaac and started a victory dance.

‘Dude! You totally ruined my luck!’ she accused Scott before whining a bit.

DDDDDDDDD

He liked Stiles.

Okay. Everyone was constantly telling them about how he and Stiles would make the cutest couple and they would just rolled their eyes at each other and walk away or worst play along saying something like that they would disgustingly make out every couple of minutes and be grossly cute about it.

Funny.

It wasn’t like he wanted to kiss Stiles or anything. Well, a part of him did since he had dreams and a few times came with her name on his lips but other than that it was mostly about carrying for her beyond anyone else.

It wasn’t much of a change to how he was feeling about her before. He loved her and now he just loved her and liked her and was possibly falling in love with her.

Okay it was a bit complicated but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. He was just going to quietly observe see if maybe Stiles had some feelings for him as well and then just _then_ he will _maybe_ do something about it.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his. God, he already felt sort of relieved about everything. Just the fact that Stiles was constantly on his mind and that he could be with her almost whenever he wanted to was more than enough.

‘Oh my god! Stop thinking about it whatever it is weirdo. There is no smiling when we’re watching AHS and someone get his head chopped, okay?’

He looked down at Stiles who was curled next to him hugging her knees and frowning a bit at him.

He chuckled. Okay, he was a bit of a liar because right now with her adorable frown on her eyebrows he definitely _wanted_ to kiss her.

He put a hand around her middle causing her to let out a gasped and placed her literally into his lap. He knew there were about a hundred and three reasons why this was a terribly bad idea but right now he didn’t give a crap about it and just held her close. _With her ass in right on top of his dick._

He shifted her a bit just in case and gave her an innocent look, ‘You good?’

She looked into his puppy eyes and bit her lip nodded.

‘I hate when someone gets their head chopped.’

‘I know Stiles.’

They smiled at each other and she pressed herself into his shoulder a bit her heartbeat finally calming down.

She suddenly looked at him with cutest smile as if she just found something out.

‘Oh!’

‘Hm?’

‘You’re warm…,’ she said grinning like an idiot.

His brows almost joined each other at the way he was confused looking at her, ‘Okay, thanks…I guess?’

‘No, dummy!’ she laughed.

‘You’re warmth like you. You have your own warmth. I was wondering how I always know it’s you when you old me and stuff… I know your warmth.’

He couldn’t help a smile, ‘You know my warmth. It was completely silly. This whole conversation was silly but Stiles knew something about him. Knew when it was him. Just him.

‘Don’t look like a little boy on the Christmas morning. It’s not like it’s something special. Well, okay it is but it’s special because I am billion percent amazing so chill. Plus it’s not like you don’t know me. The scent and all. You could probably find me in a crowd full of people or tacos.’

‘Nah, I you know how I love tacos. And quiet the main character is about to find the body.’

‘Jesus, Scott learn your names I swear-’

He stopped listen to her because he had to wonder how right she was. In a room full of people. No, in a street full of people he would always find her. He would always find her because he always have. He knew her scent better then anyone’s. She was his pack. His Stiles. His beautiful human Stiles who smelled like the forest no… not like the forest not like anything specific just like _her_ , like Stiles. His Stiles. She had the most amazing smell because she smelled like home, like safe, like his pack.

‘Uhm-’

‘Hm?’

‘Would it be-,’ he started but stopped once he realized what he was going to say. It was weird. He was being weird.

_God._

_She will notice!_

She will notice him being weird and she will figure it out. She always figure things out faster than anyone. She’s probably already guessing and will saying it.

_What if she will run away?_

She finds out he likes her and scream at him to get out. She will hate him. She was always so annoyed whenever someone said they were a couple!

‘Scotty, what are you thinking about?’ asked Stiles looking freaked out and confused putting her small hand with long fingers on his shoulder to get his attention.

_She already noticed!_

‘Uhm, would it be okay...’

_You already acted like a complete nutcase so what the hell._

‘If you wore my t-shirt for a while?’ he asked her and himself.

 _Gosh, this_ this _was his worst idea yet._

‘What?’ she asked with her eyes wide but her mouth in a wide smile shape so it wasn’t the worst scenario.

She stopped the Tv and looked at him properly while she waited for him to elaborate still sitting on his tight.

‘Well, you see, uhm…I just want you to have my…scent on you so that the others know you’re with me.’

She blinked and slowly nodded, ‘ _Soooo_ , it’s a werewolf thing?’

He made a nervous chuckle, ‘I get that it’s weird and you’re probably super uncomfortable about-’

‘Nah, I slept in your old t-shirt so no biggie.’

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, _‘Oh.’_

‘What you wanting to have your scent on me is _not_ weird but me sleeping in your clothes is?’

He sucked his lips into his mouth to hide the smile before they both burst into laughter.

‘Can I get that t-shirt back?’

‘Nope, it’s mine now. It’s comfy when it’s warm but not too warm to sleep just in a t-shirt.’

He nodded smiling at her explanation.

‘But I could maybe… like wear this one for tonight and give it to you? Will that get your scent on me?’

His heart speeded up at the thought.

She crossed her arms, ‘Gosh, that sounds so like ownership.’

‘You’re too amazing to be owned by anyone.’

‘Yeah, but o kind of belong to you,’ she winked at him. ‘You’re an alpha of you have your own pack,’ she imitated Derek voice.

At the moment he wanted to kiss her so bad he had to look away, ‘You don’t have to do it if you-’

‘Nah,’ she cut him by standing up and pulling her top over her head.

He gasped and looked away. ‘Stiles!’

‘Oh, come your tits. It’s not like you didn’t see me without it like a dozens of time.’

‘In the boys locker’s room where you have a sportbra on!’ he stood up as well and turned around.

‘Wait are you blushing?’ she ran in front of him with a wide smile.

‘Am I attractive? You find me pretty that’s so _cuuute_ ,’ she squirmed.

He closed his eyes and quickly put his t-shirt over his head as well. How the hell this got from weird to totally embarrassing for him in a second despite that she agreed to do it without a protest?

Leave it to Stiles… and his body. _Shit_.

She took the t-shirt and put it one still smiling, ‘It’s okay, I think you’re quite handsome as well, Scottyboy. You gained some hotness over the year.’

‘Put the t-shirt on and shut up, Stiles.’

‘Okay,’ she laughed, ‘how can you be more shy about this than me who is a virgin-’

‘That-’

‘Guys, we’re home,’ shouted Sheriff from the hallway.

_Just. His. Freaking. Luck_

Sheriff came to the living room with Melissa to find a shirtless Scott and Stiles in his t-shirt, ‘Yo, daddy, Melissa,’ she ran to them and took the grocery bags, ‘Did you buy something salty?’

The other three people just remained looking at each other awkwardly until Scott raised his hand and waved.

‘Hi-’

‘I really don’t want to know,’ said the Sheriff tired and took the bag to the kitchen followed by Stiles, ‘Wait my salt!’

Melissa looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow and licked her lips, ‘We don’t need to have the talk do we?’

‘I heard you and Sheriff last night,’ he shot back.

She smiled, ‘Great, talk, put the old t-shirt Stiles’s is sleeping in on.’

She walked to the kitchen as well.

‘Does everyone know about the t-shirt but me?’ he mumbled as he ran to Stiles’s room to look for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos jhanehenderson, SemiraHale, Audrey (Dejeanne), Audrey (Dejeanne), Mishka2015,OnlyTeenWolf, Star_V88, Twerk4Johnlock, MadGeovi, DestiniesDemons, GreenCatClaw, RHCP,MissSexyBaby, qqsha, dontletyourheartdistractyou, Bunnibutch, IsakHP, IsakHP, IsakHP, IsakHP,Sxarlet, onetruealpha, NenaDarling, cutetomoyo, KellyKat, decaf_odin, decaf_odin, decaf_odin,decaf_odin, decaf_odin, decaf_odin, Zombi3gyrl07, IWroteYouThis, stateofconstantconfusion,superwomanstar7, Triangulum, and LesRevesDoux and 40 guests as well as people who put it into their bookmarks it really means a lot... so much you can even imagine taht you like this story and continue reading it... so enjoy :3

His wondering evolved into a curiosity which evolved into well _stalking_.

He was constantly watching her more closely than before trying to see if there was something different about her behavior toward him but she didn’t give him anything.

It bugged him to say the least. He began to wonder if it wasn’t just his imagination and that maybe the weird sense that came out of her with that one kiss on the chin was merely in his own head.

It wasn’t until the _incident_ (Stiles refuses to call it any other way).

DDDDDD

He was at work when it happened. Nothing went wrong and it was a busy day so he didn’t thought much when Stiles stopped bugging him with texts about how she was bored.

It was close to five when Derek called. He immediately picked up. Whenever it was Derek it was always meant to be serious.

‘Stiles was attacked.’

Time stopped.

‘She’s okay.’

He’s heartbeat started jumping.

‘She’s at her home can you come? She’s kind of shaken.’

He ran.

He couldn’t remember ever in his life being this face. All of them were there. She was sitting on the last stair and as Derek and Boyd were talking in hushed voices and Isaac and Erica just left with Stiles jeep.

She raised her head when he kneeled in front of her putting his hands on her cheeks, ‘Stiles, what happened? Are you okay? Stiles, please.’

‘He just came after me… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…,’ she shook her head her eyes almost lifeless. He’s never been more terrified in his life. He saw her hurt and he saw her give up but this this was… he thought that there was nothing worse than to see her hurt but this was… this was hell for him.

‘It was the guy who asked me out…’

He pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her on the forehead.

‘You’re okay now, Stiles. I’m here.’

She nodded quickly and then slowly shook her head still unfocused, ‘He came at me…and I-the kitchen and the glass shattered and I-just cut him…’

‘He was a shifter. It came after her because she is the weakest of the pack.’

‘Thanks Mr-grumpy-cat-werewolve screw you too,’ she mumbled briefly before she shook her head again and leaned into Scott’s chest.

‘We took care of him,’ said Derek so quietly only Scott could hear him. ‘He won’t come back for her. I promise.’

Scott felt torn at the moment. Stiles almost got hurt. _His Stiles of all the people_. He wanted to find the bastard and hurt him but at the same time he wanted to hold her like this.

_Why?_ It was barely moths since Gerard beat her and now this? Why was she always in the middle of things? Why? Ever since he got bitten she was constantly in danger and she wasn’t like him or Derek. She was fragile. She said it herself. She could die in any moment. Yet, she stood her ground and constantly kept on helping him. He didn’t deserve her. He wasn’t good enough. He really wasn’t.

He started gently stroking her head.

_But he was damn well going to be worth her one day!_

DDDDD

He pretty much made his decision about getting Stiles to like him back after the whole _incident_. He knew he loved her. He always has and now he was actually in love with her so he might as well try it. He was afraid about their friendship. If she didn’t feel the same which she never shown any indications she has than it would definitely mess up the stability of their friendship and make things weird between them. Yet, she got hurt constantly got in danger because of him, the pack, Derek… he didn’t want to lose times worrying about everything he wanted to be with Stiles. He wanted to be happy but more than anything he wanted her happy. He could make her happy he know he could… he hoped he could…

The thought made him smile a little bit. He really couldn’t imagine what it would have been like dating Stiles but he kind of had the feeling it wouldn’t be any different than his relationship with her now. Add kissing and stuff.

He looked over at Stiles who was biting a pen as she was doing some old crossword she found at his house.

_A lot of stuff._

The things she put in her mouth…

‘Hey, kids,’ said Melissa as she came to the kitchen.

‘Hope, you’re okay for tonight. We’re going for dinner with John.’

‘Yup!’ exclaimed Stiles without looking up from the crossword.

‘So, you and Sheriff all business now, hm?’  he asked slowly making sure Stiles was in her own world.

Not, that he didn’t want his too parents together (because that how he saw sheriff Stilinski) but he also had to wonder about if it wouldn’t have been weird. He wanted to date Stiles. His mom was dating her dad. It was a bit weird, _right_?

His mom looked at Stiles who was definitely not paying attention and shrugged her shoulders, ‘Yeah, but no worry we’re keeping it light. You know,’ she walked to him and brushed his hair a bit.

‘Mom!’

‘We have you two so no more children needed so we might as well just spent life together in a no drama or conflict way.’

Scott looked at face seeing she was pointing her head at Stiles.

‘And you’re okay with that?’

‘Hell yeah it’s way more fun.’

‘Mom!’

She chuckled and leaned into him to whisper, ‘Plus, me and sheriff know where this is going. You two need a life of your own.’

He looked at Stiles.

‘Maybe one day…’

‘Yeah, we could totally move together,’ mumbled Stiles.

‘What?!’ Scott and Melissa looked at her surprised she was listening.

‘I thought you were talking about moving together, wouldn’t that be awesome?’

Scott couldn’t help but laugh with the warning look his mom shot him as she in a quick thought saw herself as grandma in forty.

‘Maybe one day,’ mumbled Melissa as she left the kitchen to get dressed for the dinner.

He laughed harder.

DDDDDDD

Scott McCall was a sweetheart most of the time. Sure, he tried to kill his best friend and occasionally went on a rage run but other than that he was nice and calm… okay there was lacrosse too but you get me, _right?_

Right, now Scott McCall was seriously thinking about killing Lydia Martin. Violently.

Let’s start from the beginning. Apparently, after Jacksons and Allison left the two girls became fast friends. He wondered a bit about how much time the two were spending together and about what affect it could have on Stiles since she was in love with Lydia since the third friggin’ grade. He was worried about her and seriously thought about going to talk to the smart as devil and twice as pretty redhead.

Before he could do so something else and completely unexpected happened.

He almost had a minor heart attack when he saw the two girls. It stated a day sooner when Stiles told him about Lydia’s plan to go on a party.

‘And why are you going?’ he asked eating a sandwich.

Stiles rolled her eyes as she was texting with her. It wasn’t that Scott was jealous about her relationship with Lydia. They were just friends but _hell_ it was well he didn’t like that he didn’t have Stiles’s undivided attention. He was okay with her having other friends. That was okay but Lydia… Lydia was _her Lydia_... and he was afraid that maybe just maybe the girl would see how amazing Stiles really was and well… fall in love.

‘She’s lonely after Jackson and most of the highschoolers think she’s nuts so she wants to meet new people and have fun. ’

‘And why am I going?’ he asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

‘Cause we’re two girls going to a party? And you could totally use a little bit of going out there… you know? No rush just to see that there are other girls and stuff…’

_God, how little she knew that he already notice… notice her that is._

He sighed and looked at her appearing annoyed.

‘For me?’ she asked sweetly biting her lip and with cute puppy eyes. _And they tell him he’s a puppy._ _How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?_

‘Anything for you Stiles,’ he found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Stiles blinked a bit confused but with a grateful smile that reached her eyes nicely, ‘You’re too good to me, Scottyboy.’

_You’re worth it… and more._

‘Yeah, well you so own me dude.’

And that let to him being here. In Stiles’s house in her living room. Looking at Lydia and the girl who was no way Stiles. The girl smelt like Stiles. Talked like Stiles. Definitely, acted like Stiles.

_But now way in living hell this girl could be his best tomboy friend Stiles Stilinski._

She wore a dress.

Stiles in a cute lowcut black dress was something Scott McCall never thought he would see. It was hugging her figure so nicely he almost felt like she wore nothing underneath it and boy did it got his pulse raising. Or more likely never thought he would react this way about it. Stiles was beautiful. He knew she was not girly beautiful but to him she looked that way but _this_ Stiles was just purely hot. He didn’t know how Lydia done it but she made Stiles look really _really_ hot.

Stiles laughed as Lydia was explaining to her how she was planning to flirt with some senior from out of town she was interested in. Lydia noticed Scott standing in the doorway to the living room.

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, ‘Hello Scott, forgot how to speak?’

He blinked shaking his head and smiled. _Focus!_

‘Hi Lydia, Stiles.’

Hot Stiles smiled at him while Lydia opened her mouth before she smiled as well, wickedly. It actually send a shiver down his spine. How could a girl 5’3 wearing heels scare him like this?

Wanting to look away he forced himself to look at Stiles instead even though she was taking his breath away.

‘Well, the three of us look way too good to be standing around here all night. Let’s go!’ commanded Lydia and led the way.

DDDDDDD

The whole night was a blur. Scott couldn’t help himself and focus on anything or anyone besides Stiles who was simply mouthwatering and breathtaking.

He spent pretty much all his time with her. A, he didn’t trust the boys who were ogling her like that (and no he wasn’t doing that). B, he didn’t really want to leave her.

It didn’t feel different being with her here in a house full of people. She was here and he was here and it was pretty much the only thing that mattered to him.

She was giggling at her cup of beer when he suddenly took it from her hand and put it on the table.

‘Hey!’

‘Let’s dance.’

‘What?’

He took her hand and dragged her a bit away from the others.

‘Come on, one dance. We haven’t dance since like middle school.’

‘Yeah, cause you sucked at it,’ she pointed out but put her hands around his neck her heartbeat a bit increased.

He put his hands around her waists liking the way how nicely and familiar she fit there. ‘Excuse me? You were the one who kept stepping on my feet, doll.’ _Shit._

‘Doll, hm?’ she asked playing with the word on her tongue.

‘Doll, I like it,’ she smiled looking at him with amusement.

Scott chuckled, ‘You look really great Stiles.’

‘You’re not so bad yourself, Scott,’ she said back but didn’t wink at him like she usually would. She just kept smiling at him all calm yet in awe, excited. He felt the energy coming from under her skin. She was beautiful in every single way he could imagine and she was in his arms.

He pulled her just a tiny bit closer to him and she pressed her head on his shoulder. It was perfect.

When she looked up after a while she knew her heart started to run a marathon with the way he was looking at her. No guy/girl ever looked at her that way and _God it was so much to take…_

People aren’t allowed to look at people like that… like worshiping …like looking into the soul… like taking in your whole existence making you feel terribly nervous and wonderful and expecting and frighten at the same time because _God_ she was in a storm of emotion right now with the alcohol in her blood on top of it everything was too sharp yet too surreal…

Scott leaned down a little bit and…

Greenberg hit him at the back causing Scott to hug her on instant not really knowing why while the ass said something about lacrosse.

Stiles quickly broke free from his hold.

‘I’m gonna find Lydia I told her to catch up with her and see how is her mission going.’

She ran before he could say anything.

 DDDDDDD

Stiles wasn’t an idiot. She was witty and intelligent and her brain worked sometimes faster than other people around her so it may confuse them. To be honest she often confused herself too so...

The point is she was the one who notice things. It was her. She noticed when her dad wore that sad look on his face whenever he thought about her mom. She noticed when Scott was trying his best to act casual when he was barely keeping the wolf in control. She noticed Isaac occasionally staring at Erica with a bit more interest than he should have for someone else’s girlfriend. Or the way Melissa McCall hid away bills and silently counted how much time did the McCalls have before they would lose the house. Or how Derek rarely looked pleased and satisfied about being once again in a pack. Or how nicer and more like her real self was Lydia acting now.

The point is… she was witty and she noticed things…she always figured things out…

So she definitely noticed how Scott had begun to look at her. She noticed how he would bring her closer to him and how he would often brush his hand against hers. She started counting the number of times he put his arms around her when they were on the bed watching Tv or the laptop but stopped once it reached twenty. She knew that him always stripping his t-shirts and giving them to her to wear them wasn’t normal. Also the way he was looking at her or not looking at her. He didn’t use to care about if she was in a bra or not but she could clearly see the way his eyes from time to time sneaked a peek at her.

She noticed clues, hints. Scott and his weird behavior was literally hitting her in the face.

She just couldn’t really put her finger on what it really was.

Clue one: He often kept her in his arms and near sharing his warm. _It was really hot but Scott’s warm wasn’t like disgusting hot or unbearable._ Still Scott was never this touchy before. They hugged and he sometimes kissed her softly on the cheek or forehead in a brother-like way but this was too much and too often… _hell it was all the time_ …

Clue two: He wanted her to wear his clothes when he was there and even when he wasn’t. She got that it was kind of werewolf thing. Get his scent on her so that other wolves back off. He was always protective off her when they were young she knew that everyone always told him to take care of her and keep her safe because he was a boy and she was girl.

She smiled fondly as she remembered Scott replying once that Stiles was taking care of him more than he was of her. She always reminded him to take his inhaler with him and many times held his hand as he got an asthma attack.

Clue three: He started sleeping in her bed. It wasn’t like they didn’t do it before. They had sleepovers about billion times. They usually slept in sleeping bags if they didn’t fall asleep on the bed on accident or just were too tired to move. But they never hugged unless they were helping each other (mostly her) with nightmares. Yet, now they were constantly in each other’s beds at night hugging (well cuddling) and sleeping. She was a bit expecting her dad to say something about it or Melissa but they mostly just come in a told them to go eat breakfast before it gets cold and left. No weird looks, no _the talks_ (thank God for that), no warnings.  _Maybe they knew what was going on, with Scott?_

If she would stop here it could all have been explained with Scott being a werewolf. Keeping her close as a member of his pack, mixing their scents and touching all part of the wolf’s behavior. She could just accept it as that and leave it there…

Clue four: The things he started saying. She won’t lie. When Scott was with Allison she missed him terribly. She used to be the only one who was had his undivided attention. Scott never had a crush like she had on Lydia, so consuming and unbreakable at the time. He was always around, nice, understanding sweetheart Scott who was all hers. It wasn’t until Allison came along and she got a taste of her own medicine with Scott’s constant talking about the girl. How amazing she was and pretty and perfect and just _gosh_ it was annoying after a while. Now, that it was once again just them with occasionally Lydia he was being the perfect friend. He still blamed himself for not being there for her when she got kidnapped or when the dick attacked her but he was by her side every moment of his day. Either threw texts or calls or in person. And he was being a total sweetie sometimes. He called her pretty more than five times a week. _Not that she believed him._

But it was nice and all. He was always saying nice things to her even when she was cranky or her typical self he never lost patience. And he was a werewolf with anger issues. It wouldn’t have been surprising if he had.

Clue five: The dance. That wasn’t just a friends’ dance that was well… _something_. He held her so close and it literally felt _so_ nice and when she looked up at him and he down at her because she couldn’t despite everything Lydia pulled on her wear those heels she literally thought… no, she was sure… she knew he was going to lean down and kiss her… until the douchbag Greenberg didn’t hit them and broke the… _spell?_ She felt really lightheaded but damn also she immediately sobered once she realized what they had almost done and freaked out went to find Lydia.

Clue six: He got a boner in the morning. Okay, that might not have belong to the list since he was a guy and morning wood was kind of a normal thing _but not with the way he buried his nose into the core of her neck and his tool between her butt cheeks._ Still he could think she was Allison? _But he said her name… in his sleep._

It happened a few days before the party after _the accident_. She was terrified that she would have nightmares so she always lied down with Scott who would hug her from the behind keeping her warm and safe but also kind of confused….

It was hot outside and she often had to sleep in her shorts and his t-shirt. He slept in the same at first until she once woke up to him being completely sweaty and up in the middle of the night.

‘It’s really hot,’ he admitted sheepishly as she sat up a bit brushing her eyes.

‘Okay, then we won’t cuddle Mr. Personal-Sun… _Shit, a Twilight reference_. I have to stop making jokes about it or I will turn into the people who actually love it.’

He sat up as well, ‘You do love it, Stiles. You read the whole series…You just hate that they sparkle,’ he said and turned on the small lamp.

‘Would it be okay if I slept without my t-shirt?’

She narrowed her eyes from the sudden light in the dark, ‘She totally blew it with that,’ she mumbled and looked at him, ‘Yeah, no problem I’ll keep mine it’s will be cool.’

‘Why would you put yours off? I’m the one who’s hot,’ he said looking kind of smug and pulled it off.

She rolled her eyes before she looked at his chest and suddenly felt a bit… well odd about it. It wasn’t a big deal she saw Scott countless of times t-shirtless. She touched his chest a lot of times too. He was nicely solid yet not to solid and still soft. She knew he was attractive. _Wait what?_

Her heart suddenly jumped at the thought earning her a confused look from Scott.

It was the lack of sleep. Definitely the lack of sleep. She should go to sleep.

The next time she woke up she for a second let out a comfortable purr. It was nice in the room not to cold or hot and everything felt good until she felt Scott moved behind her. _Literally_.

She opened her eyes faster than she ever had feeling _him_ move right behind her against her _thank God_ _in clothes_ ass.

Stiles swallowed a bit. _What the hell?_

Okay, morning wood. It wasn’t the first time it happened. It happened a lot to everyone but still… she could remember it ever happening to Scott this summer since they became so comfortable with each other in physical matters. She tried to remember if she ever woke up before Scott. But since she never did it must have been the reason she was never confronted with the fact that he got a boner while cuddling with her.

_Weird._

She didn’t know what to do? Should she try to break free? I mean she could and just like get up and make breakfast? Leave him to sleep a bit and take care of it… wait was he taking care of it every time it happen?! Was he taking care of it in her bathroom?

_Stiles focus…_

Right, matter in hand… or butt. _Stiles!_

She took a deep breath cuddle into Scott for just a moment taking in the amazing feeling of being held by him and tried to get up only to be held tighter by Scott who mumbled something incomprehensive against the back of her head.

‘Scott,’ she said softly and tried again but he buried his face into her neck and jerked a bit making her eyes widened.

‘Stiles,’ he said so softly and sosexy she just couldn’t stay in the bed and she jumped out waking him up in the process.

‘Stiles?’ he asked confused his hair a mess his eyes still half closed with sleep.

She suddenly felt super aware of him looking at her and her being braless so she hugged herself.

‘Sorry, I thought something was wrong? I didn’t mean to wake you up.’ Her heart was beating fast from the sudden movement but she wasn’t lying theoretically so Scott didn’t notice.

She walked down to make breakfast ignoring him a bit and hoping that he wouldn’t notice she knew he had a boner. He didn’t say anything so apparently he played along.

So those are the clues… and she kind of tries not to think about them because she is pretty much terrified that if she will let herself think about them she will come to the only conclusion a conclusion that will change everything…

She doesn’t want to things to change…

She doesn’t want things to fall apart…

She doesn’t want them to fall apart…

But…when she looks at him with a wide grin because he just made her laugh so hard she couldn’t breathe and see the way he’s soft eyes are looking at her… adoringly… she just for that one second wish they would change…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you himeko63, luvkooks, eeriedreams23, hannahisabannana, lana1990, Insomniac2010, jshea890812, XxblueangelsxX and guests for your kudos :3

 

His hand was on her tight moving slowly up splitting her legs apart making her heartbeat pound, blood rushing to her ears.

He smirked at that. Of course he would.

Cocky bastard.

Not always just to her of course and just when he wanted to be.

His hand went higher as he leaned down to her and kissed her a bit sloppy tongue messily brushing the inside of her mouth trying to apparently distract her as his fingers found their way past her panties to her soft spot.

She gasped against his mouth at that opening her eyes just to see him smirk.

‘S-shut up.’

He kissed her again and started rubbing. As they were kissing she tried to move as close as possible to his hand and him feeling him slowly working his way to her release.

She tucked at his hair a bit harder as he went faster.

A cry died between their kisses as she came on his hand.

She looked up at him and that smirk and…

DDDDDD

She sat up so fast she might have a heart attack just from such a violent way of waking up. _What the hell?_

She put her shaking hands on her chest over her heart.

_Did she just? Yup, she did._

Nice one Stiles.

God. She fell for Scott. She fell for her best friend. _Fuck!_

Just fuck!

How could she? They have been friends forever and yes maybe once or twice she had this… moments when she thought that Scott was cute or hot in more than platonic way but not on the long run. On the long run they were best friends nothing more. Nothing more.

She fell for Scott.

She was in her room. She hadn’t sleep with Scott in the bed for three days now. He didn’t comment it or anything. He might not even noticed but she just couldn’t sleep next to him knowing that she well… that she liked him like that.

Who was she kidding? She loved him. She knew it even before the stupid kiss where she felt everything she always wanted if she would fall in love and she did and she felt it for her best friend.

Stiles got out of her room and walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. She felt sad. She felt guilty. She felt messed up.

Everything was just so weird and different now.

Could they even be like that? He clearly liked her too but was he willing to admit it? Would they be like dating? How would that look like? Like she stole him from Allison?

Allison!

She told her just before they parted… she told her…

_Oh!_

‘Stiles, are you okay?’ asked suddenly Melissa who turned on the kitchen’s light.

‘Hi!’ she yelped a bit, ‘Sorry did I wake you up?’

The older woman shook her head, ‘No, I just got thirsty.’

‘Oh.’

‘Is something the matter?’ she asked casually as she took a glass herself and turned on the water.

‘Like what?’ asked Stiles looking away. She didn’t want to say and she didn’t want to lie to Melissa either.

‘Maybe like the fact that you’re sleeping here and Scott’s at home for the first time in weeks?’ she asked smiling at the younger girl and walking toward her.

‘I guess I just wanted some time on my own. It’s not like we have to be together twenty-four seven,’ she shrugged suddenly feeling like crying. She wasn’t even sure why. Nothing happened. She and Scott were fine they weren’t fighting or anything. They didn’t have to change any way they would still be Stiles and Scott even when she was now feeling this sharp pain mixed with excitement whenever she thought about her best friend with corked jaw and puppy eyes and sunny smile and _shit…_

She was crying.

Melissa pulled her into a hug and Stiles buried her face into her chest for the first time not feeling guilty about it like she was betraying her own mom.

‘I-imsorry.’

‘Shush.’

Melissa continued rubbing her back and holding her for a while until she called down, ‘I’m sorry.’

Melissa leaned a bit away to look at her and shook her head, ‘No, sweetie. Don’t apologize.’

She nodded.

‘I’m just scared that things will change.’

‘You don’t need to be scare about anything because you can do whatever you feel like doing. Scott would never do anything…He would never force anything on you.’

‘I know even if it meant hurting himself in the process.’

‘Yeah, but he wouldn’t be Scott.’

Stiles nodded and hugged Melissa again.

DDDDD

Scott was in his bed but he couldn’t sleep much. After a month of sleeping next to Stiles he got use to her sleeping. He was a lightsleeper than wasn’t a lightsleeper. He would wake up whenever she had a nightmare to make sure she was okay or he would sleep at least as long as she did only woke up a little before her to make sure he didn’t have a wet dream about her.

It was a few day since they slept next to each other. Three.

DDDDD

Scott knew he wasn’t an angel. But all in all people thought him to be a nice guy. The good guy. Stiles was the rude one while he was nice. She was often sarcastic and sassy about things while he was the mediator and being respectful.

Yet, he was more than positive that he was going to hell for what he was doing.

He started slowly. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing but getting Stiles…well getting Stiles to _like_ him back was taking most of the space in his mind.

It was simple. He made excuses to be close to her. Mostly to touch her and see what she would do.

She was confused but she responded.

Her heart beat would go wild and her eyes asked a question but she never voiced it. It was such a strange thing. Stiles was always the one to say who would spoke her mind. Tell everyone what was going on, yet she was silence about this.

He would put his hand on her lower back and guide her from the room earning a very strange yet chatty look from the Sheriff or his mom or even Derek.

He would pull her close to him whenever they were on the coach or bed watching a movie or something on either of their laptop enjoying her warm against him.

He would hold her until she slept in his arms or near him and watch her for a while or play with her hair or skin. (Okay, that last part was totally stalker but _damn_ he got it bad for his best friend.)

She would always gasped or her heart beat would run wild or she would hold her breath or get warm or something but she would never comment it and after a while even enjoy it and lean into the touch.

It was when she reached for the something in her kitchen she had to get on the counter and reach kneeling for the highest shell. He came to her from behind and took her by the waist.

She let out a small yelp as he put her down and spun around so she would look at him.

‘Uhm?’

He was still holding her as he put her down their eyes on the same level.

‘Uhm, Scott?’ she tried again. Her heart beat was quick and there was a quick shift in the air which must have been brought by him holding her so close.

He looked down at her lips.

She really didn’t know what to make of this. What the hell was he doing? Sure, lately he’s been acting more than weird but she assumed it was due the fact that he was worried about her. She had to admit (she was a total bitch because of it but) now that Allison was gone once again Stiles had Scott’s undivided attention. She was super happy about it yet it was weird.

He was weird. And because of that she was acting weird.

 _Why was it so hot suddenly?_ It was probably just that it was summer. Yeah, definitely summer. What else could it have been?

 And why was he looking at her lips? Oh, she was biting them. Why was he looking at her biting her lips?

Oh?

Oh.

_Oh!_

Was he seriously going to just…

He chuckled and looked back at her eyes.

‘Stiles, you okay, buddy? You seem a bit… _intense_?’

‘Am I okay?’ she asked confused.

He smiled and now he was the one biting his lip _shit_ she now totally got why he was looking at her like that a moment ago.

_Shit!_

‘I really like to get that…uhm… I want to get that,’ she pointed above her with her index finger lost in thoughts as her eyes remained his face.

‘Yeah,’ he whispered suddenly and she had to blink at the softness of his voice.

Her heart felt like it was running a marathon. What the hell was happening?

‘Do you…What are we doing?’ she asked. _Jesus_ he was so confusing her.

At the moment he felt really exhausted. He didn’t want to play games. He wanted to kiss her. He was going to kiss.

And he kissed her. It wasn’t soft. He just pressed his lips to hers just to see how soft they were but he couldn’t control it really so he immediately went for it. Almost eating her mouth in the process as he was literally filling her with the kiss making her head spin.

She sighed into the kiss and put her hands on his neck just as he put his on her waist again. It was bizarre her best friend was kissing her. She was kissing her best friend! She was ruining everything but _God damn it_ she couldn’t stop.

It was so surreal she was in a trance. It was messy and it was anything than the soft chaste kisses she occasionally witness between her dad and Melissa it was just so intense and full of energy the way he was moving against him pressing them together just to get them as close as possible and she felt so hot right now and she wanted more… more skin, more touch, more him.

Then suddenly all too soon it was over as Scott’s phone went on and she pushed him away surprising both of them.

She kissed him back but she pushed him away as well.

They stared at each other for a longest of the moments unsure of what to do until they realized that the phone was still ringing and Scott answered it looking at Stiles as she was trying herself to calm down and getting a hold of herself.

The Hales (as Stiles called them) needed their help with something so they went over there neither of the refusing to talk what just had happened and rather sort of the issue at hand.

And so they left it like that and for three days tried to ignore each other as best as they could. He couldn’t believe he actually kissed her and that she pushed him away and now wasn’t talking to him. He was such an idiot he shouldn’t have done it. He wanted to wait to see if she really liked him back. Why didn’t he wait?

_Idiot. Braindead moror._

DDDDD

He was counting the days because it felt weird. With Allison it was always amazing to have a change of sleeping next to each other. In each other’s arms.

With Stiles it felt empty when she wasn’t next to him.

When he heard the familiar sound of the jeep he shot up from his bed feeling incredibly nervous and excited.

He swallowed as he saw Stiles walking out of the jeep in her pajama shorts and his/hers t-shirt walking to the house.

In a matter of seconds he was down the stairs just as she opened the door with her spare key.

‘Hey!’ he said a little bit too happy to see her but he couldn’t help it. He just… he was happy he could see her. He needed to see her, to be with her, to have her near. And it was pathetic and stupid because he right now didn’t even care if she wanted him the same way he wanted her as long as she was with him.

‘Hi,’ she smiled softly at him and walked to him before she pressed herself again him hugging him.

It was just what they both needed.

He hugged her back, tight, reassuringly, to make her feel safe. That everything was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

DDDDDD

Stiles lied down first watching as Scott went over to his desk to charge his phone for the night. They didn’t talk about anything they just hugged for several minutes and then went upstairs.

They didn’t turn on the light just walked around in the dark the only light coming from the lamps outside or the stars.

He looked at her briefly before he finally came into the bed. Lying down next to her but this time not touching her and staying on his side.

They didn’t talk about it but they knew. They knew each other just far too well. Things have changed. They probably changed the moment he first came to sleep next to her after the whole kanima fiasco which suddenly looked so long ago. Yet now they both knew that things were different and they could either pretend that they weren’t or do something. Things would either stay that way or change again. Right now neither of them liked any of these two options. 

‘I don’t want to be a replacement,’ she said suddenly into the silent of the night.

He sat up and looked at her frowning. ‘You’re not a replacement, Stiles. You could never be a replacement. You’re Stiles. You’re my Stiles. I would never do that to you.’

She sat up as well, ‘Then what is all this?’ she pointed to him and back to her in a quick gesture, her heartbeat speeding up.

‘Just us,’ he took her hand feeling terrible that she would even for a second believe that she was some sort of a replacement in any way.

She looked at their hands together feeling suddenly sad again.

‘Stiles.’

‘I’m afraid.’

‘Me too.’

‘No, I’m afraid that things will change that maybe…Allison will come back or something and you will-’

‘That wouldn’t happen Stiles…it’s the same with you and Lydia it’s the same with our parents first love is special but it doesn’t mean that any loves after that are insignificant or unimportant. You could never be unimportant. You’re mine and I’m yours in any way you want… you got me.’

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before she opened them again and reached out. He expected her to hug him again burry her efface in his chest or neck like she likes to but she didn’t. Instead she leaned toward him and bittersweetly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. God, he wished her could see her face as she leaned away licking her lips looking at him, her breathing kind of uneven like she was about to have a panic attack and her heartbeat all over the place like a loud drum.

‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘Then we don’t have to do anything,’ he assured her his breath tickling her on the face.

‘B-but I want to do something.’

And just like that his heart went louder than hers.

‘What do you want to do?’

‘Something.’

He put his hand on her cheek and as gently as possible he kissed her. It was sweet at first there was nothing form the morning urgency just pure pleasure of the time that they had. It was soft and gentle. It was _so_ gentle.

She sighed a bit and her hands went to his neck. Her fingers were a bit cold but he didn’t mind that much it was nice since he was burning ever since she came here.

His other hand went to her back to bring her close as he slowly deepened the kiss, just a little bit, just enough to start all also teasing her with his tongue asking for entrance which she gave him.

He hummed a bit into the kiss as her hand went into his hair feeling how soft they were on the touch at the same time his daring tongue was examining the inside of her mouth and playing with hers.

They kissed for a while until they had to move again because they needed to breath but Scott kept his hand on her cheek and she kept hers on his neck and hair foreheads pressed, eyes closed.

Stiles licked her lips once she got enough of oxygen and smiled a bit.

‘See? Just us,’ he mumbled opening his eyes they leaned away from each other.

‘Yeah, I like that.’

They smiled at each other in the dark and kissed again this time a bit more passionate. He lift her up a bit and put her more against him and his tongue was definitely not the most chaste little thing as it was brushing against hers just as his hands were stroking her back and short hair.

And then he moved to her neck and _oh my God_. He definitely had a neck fetish.

She moaned when he started kissing and nibbling and sucking and simply everything on that specific spot that was probably _her_ spot because she was honestly never so turned on in her life with something that wasn’t directed to her lower body parts.

His hand went to her face and he brushed his thumb through her parted lips making her sucked in breath so loud she blushed a bit.

‘D-do?’ she started licking her lips and swallowed trying to get a hold of her breathing.

‘Hm?’ he asked still focused on her neck.

‘want us to like more?’ she had trouble finding the right words.

‘Like what?’ he leaned away and brushed her cheek, tenderly.

‘Like more?’

‘Do you?’

‘Maybe not right now.’

‘Then we don’t plus I think I don’t have any supplies here anyway and we should actually sleep I guess. At least for a bit.’

She smiled a bit. Scott McCall the only guy who would have turned down a chance to get laid just for a slightest doubt of the girl.

‘Sounds good.’

They tried to cut it short a few times finally going to sleep but they only managed to do so after about the third try.

He spooned her from behind holding her close with his nose in the back of her neck breathing in her scent that he loved so much while she held his hand that was curled just under her breasts keeping it close to her face occasionally kissing his knuckles.

They didn’t know what would happen in the morning but for now everything was fine.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Im_an_awkward_potato, theoraeken, Akrudi, C_Rogue for leaving kudos :3

 

She woke up first and turned around in Scott’s arms who was still holding her but just a little bit lightly than before she watched the boy taking in all of his features. She always knew he was attractive. The boy was a catch. Seriously hot like hell while being an adorable puppy? Who else but him could pull that off? Possibly just Scott McCall.

She wondered about his jaw often. He used to have a bit of a complex about it when Jackson and Kyle were making fun of it but she always assure him it was nice. It was cute. She liked it. It kind of reminded her of the 11th Doctor, Matt Smith, his companion used to call him chin boy.

She bit her lip and moved a bit closer but hide her face in the pillow a bit watching as Scott moved a bit with each breath. Up and down, up and down.

Gosh, she loved this boy.

_Holy shit she kissed his boy!_

She kissed with Scott her best friend. Just like that they kissed and they made out and it was electric and fulfilling and breathtaking and simply consuming and _shit_ she wanted more.

‘I hope that’s just a happy-nervous excitement and that you aren’t freaking out,’ he mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Cheater.

She hide her face more and said softly, ‘We kissed.’

‘Yeah,’ he mumbled moving his face closer to hers but didn’t kiss her just stopped there really _really_ close.

‘We made out.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And it was awesome.’

‘That’s an understatement.’

‘Are we now like that?’ she looked up at him.

He looked up as well, ‘If you want to be but I want to be.’

‘I want to be too,’ she said and looked at his lips before she blushed and looked back at his eyes again.

He smiled at that, ‘You know I always would have thought you would be the braver one when it comes to these things. You certainly are the more vocal one when you want to ask something or talk about them.’

She punched him into the shoulder and he laughed.

‘Yeah, well cut me some slack this is my first time you had your practice in everything already so it’s kind of unfair,’ she said meaning it more like a mockery than that it actually bothered her.

‘Yeah, I’m a real pro in everything concerning relationships so ask away,’ he played along.

She laughed, ‘Right, that’s why you called me at one a.m asking if it was possible to have bought a rubber too big.’

‘Stiles that was one time and I never noticed it until than okay? Plus you promise you wouldn’t mentioned it.’

He took her by the waists pressed her down and started tickling her until she laughed screamed at the whole house and he had to cover her mouth and stop before the neighbors would have come bursting in because of the noise.

She panted underneath him, her chest raising and falling as he still had his hand on her mouth and the other on her waist but not tickling her any more.

He looked at her. She was so happy it didn’t show just from her face but also from her smell which was so _delicious_ because she smelled purely just like her mixed with him no chemicals or anything just them on her body, her clothes, in her hair. The lovemark that he left on her from last night shining to the world knowing everyone, even not werewolves that she was taken. She was red from the laughing and blushing maybe and a bit still just awoken on the face with traces of sleep and her hair was a bird’s nest for sure but _God_ she looked so beautiful that he just couldn’t _not_ kiss her.

The hand was in a second replaced by the lips as he kissed her roughly not to hurt her but to show her how much he wanted her and was happy to have her.

He immediately went in with his tongue his hands hugging around the waist pulling her closer but keeping her under him on the bed.

She briefly smiled into the kiss but quickly matched his passion and began a bit fighting him and challenging him her hand in his hair. She really liked tucking on it but so did he. He loved to feel her long fingers in his hair stroking him and a little bit scratching too.

He should have known that Stiles would experiment. She was always a fast learner and once she learned something she always tried to bend it or find a better or easier solution. He was still a bit caught off guard when she suddenly bit _not nipple_ but bit his lower lip and pulled at it a bit roughly making him moan more like a werewolf than a human.

She smiled as she let the lip go and it hit his teeth enjoying the reaction she caused at him for a second before they kissed again.

If she wanted to play he could play too.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned loudly into his mouth as he moved his hands one under her/his t-shirt feeling the shiver that the touch on her skin created and one to front touching her breast through the t-shirt.

He smirked into the kiss as they started moving a bit brushing against each other creating friction even through the clothes which wasn’t the best idea considering that they didn’t have any supplies to use and they were definitely getting there at these speed.

They stopped once his nose was hit with the all too well know smell of arousal and he wasn’t sure whose it was or if it was a mix but he definitely needed to stop for a bit him to calm down. Oh and breathing was kind of important too.

He leaned away from her but kept his hands on either side of her head and looking up at her as she was just fondly gazing at him with that Stileshappy smile on her face.

He almost wanted to ask her just rhetorically why couldn’t they have done this sooner but stopped himself knowing the answer. They were never right like this. All of the things that had happened good and bad, Lydia and Allison and the bite all of that needed to happen for them to be here like this. To be ready to be good for each other like this. 

DDDDDD

They made breakfast ate, talked about what they wanted to do since it was the weekend. Danced a bit as it was Stiles’s new favourite song in the radio and made out a bit more.

In the end her was right. Nothing chance just they added a few more _stuff_ that they could do. Sometime around the noon their parents came looking just as satisfied as Scott felt and they made dinner and talking about things like they always did.

‘Wait, you were dating Natalie Martin as if Lydia’s mom?’ asked Stiles with wide eyes.

‘When? How? Was she drunk?’

‘No Stiles, she wasn’t drunk and it was only for a couple of weeks.’

‘Three months,’ mouthed Melissa and showed three fingers.

Sheriff looked at frowned, ‘Traitor. So it was three months big deal. We we’re kids.’

‘Eighteen,’ mouthed Melissa again earning a chuckle from Scott and Stiles and another glare.

‘We were young and it wasn’t serious.’

He looked at Melissa who shrugged, ‘What that one is actually true didn’t she like stop calling you so you technically never broke up?’

Sheriff thought about it for a moment.

‘Woaw, dad talking about responsibility and all,’ chuckled Stiles putting the spoon in her mouth.

‘Yeah, John some gentleman you are,’ teased Melissa talking her glass.

‘Oh, really?’ asked John pretending to be offended, ‘Is that so? Well, technically she is divorced so we might as be still dating.’

‘Oh, really?’ asked Melissa imitating his voice.

‘Well, maybe you should go to her next time you haven’t got time to cook.’

‘Nah, she was kind of a bad cook and I think she stayed that way.’

They all burst to laugh at that and continued enjoying their family dinner. Scott looked at Stiles for a moment who winked at him and then at parents who were still in a word war about Natalia Martin. It was nice. It was perfect. He couldn’t imagine it being like this at the beginning of her school year maybe not even at the beginning of the summer but right now at this very moment it was everything.

He felt Stiles took his hand under the table gently brushing his knuckles in a calming matter.

It was his everything.   
DDDDDD

So naturally it couldn’t last.

DDDDDD

It was barely a few days when Derek called saying that they had a problem. Someone killed a girl in the wood tearing her neck open.

The worst part was that he didn’t want to tell her now to good. He was worried. Of course he was but he was worried even when she was home alone or drove late at night so that wasn’t new but he wouldn’t try to stop her like he would try Allison. He liked Stiles by his side. She was his instance. Even when everything was shit she was there for him as if a reminder that everything was going to be okay. That was why he could never have her mad at him.

It was supposed to be simple. Go into the wood at night make a quick check up around the place, avoid cops, don’t get hurt, go home.

What could possibly go wrong?

It happen so sudden Scott heard a noise Derek told him that it was nothing and continued arguing with Stiles about coming to his new loft which they haven’t seen they when suddenly the noise turned out to be the mad omega who jumped out of the nowhere and put his hand through Scott. Literally.

He managed to push the other werewolf away before he fell to the ground hearing Stiles and someone else screaming in the distance.

Saying that it hurt was an understatement for sure. It took him a while to realize that the other screamer was him as he lied on the ground Stiles holding him close pressing her hands into the wood to stop the bleeding.

‘Scott! Scottie, you’re going to be fine, okay? You’re going to be just fine. And we’re gonna go on a date, remember?’ she as talking so quick and shaken she had a hard time understand what she was saying

‘Yeah, a date,’ he mumbled before he closed his eyes and everything went black for a moment Stiles voice dying in the distance.

DDDDDD

‘Should we like do something coupley?’ she asked as they were watching Tv cuddling on the couch on the second they since they got together.

‘That’s not a word,’ he said his eyes fixed on the screen but she still had his full attention.

She pounded and leaned a bit close to his ear, ‘Humor me.’

Scott sighed and rolled from his spot on the bed to look at Stiles who was biting her lip lying right next to him, face to face.

‘Do you want a date? A non-supernatural date? Like dinner and movie and stuff?’

‘Oh, I know I want stuff,’ she said in her sexy voice before she chuckled.

He brushed her cheek, ‘Seriously?’

She sighed, ‘Seriously, I want a date. Can we go on a date?’

‘No,’ he replied smiling and leaned over to kiss her on the nose, ‘Stiles Stilinski-’

‘Oh my God! You’re such a dork sometimes!’

‘-will you go on a date with me , please?’

She giggled and for a split second put on a semiserious look, ‘Yes, Scott McCall I would love to.’

She leaned into him and kissed him until he was breathless and wondered if his asthma wasn’t coming back.

DDDDDD

‘Stiles could just like ask her right?’ asked Allison as she as was unwrapping her sandwich in the cafeteria.

Scott chuckled, ‘Stiles isn’t the kind of person to just ask. Stiles has a plan.’

‘A plan of staying a virgin for the rest of high school.’

‘I get it,’ he said coyly, ‘When you’re waiting for the one you’re waiting for the one.’

She looked up at him and gave him touched smile.

‘That was beautiful,’ she leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. It was cute.

‘I try.’

‘Okay, what is this dream you had about me being a girl?’ asked Stiles as he came to their table throwing his bag next to it and brushing his fresh buzzcut head.

Scott smiled, ‘Hey man, I don’t know it was about that day when we played lacrosse in the living’s room and you threw a ball in my mouth and I fell on the table.’

‘Woah!’ gasped Allison, ‘You two got some stories.’

‘It was weird you… well she kept on repeating about how I was going to be okay and fine as I was lying there. It was really cold even though it was summer. I guess it was because it was night-’

‘It wasn’t night,’ pointed out Stiles.

‘Plus, how could it be cold if you were in the house?’ asked Allison looking at her sandwich and then at him.

He blinked and looked at Stiles.

_Cold…night…wood…blood…Stiles’s screaming…_

_You’re going to be just fine. And we’re gonna go on a date, remember?_

‘This is a dream?’

‘Of course he is,’ said boy Stiles and shook his shoulder a bit winking, ‘But it also means that you have a thing for dudes too. If so I called it.’

‘I need to wake up,’ he mumbled suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his stomach.

‘Me and Stiles have a date.’

‘Oh, you should definitely take her on a night picnic on a jeep. She once told me she would’ve liked that.’

The boy Stiles nodded enthusiastically, ‘I would like that too. If you got some ideas.’

The pain became worst and in a second everything was black again.

DDDDD

He woke up slowly in the vet clinic immediately recognizing the smells he was around all days long.

‘Careful,’ he heard as he was trying to sit up. ‘Having a whole in your body is not fun.’

He heard Stiles. _Girl_ Stiles, his Stiles who was sitting on a chair next to him getting up once she saw he was awake.

She looked incredibly tired but relieved her eyes but all red possibly from crying.

‘You scared the living day out of me, you know? Really, _really_ scared me, Scott,’ she said slowly but with a smile.

He saw up groaning a bit with her help gently brushing her face. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did this to you.’

‘Yeah, well to be fair Derek didn’t even hear the asshole so…’

‘Did he?’

She nodded looking away. ‘He had to leave he was too… uhm bloody to stay her. I called Melissa just to tell her that we’ll be out for the night you know… so shouldn’t worry. She would _soo_ kill you,’ she chuckled a bit sadly.

He smiled a bit, ‘Thanks for that.’

‘Of course. All daily responsibilities of a werewolf’s girlfriend.’

‘I’m a terrible werewolf boyfriend.’

‘Actually as werewolf boyfriends go you’re a typical one.’

‘You will definitely change your mind after our date.’

‘Doubt that, Scotty boy,’ she sang a bit.

They gazed at each other for a while until they both leaned closer and kissed. Just softly, sweetly, just to be sure that they were there, alive, safe, together.

‘Ah Scott, good to see you awake,’ they broke apart at that sharing a quick look before they looked at Deaton who entered the room.

‘How do you feel?’

‘Like I had mine body parts pulled away.’

‘Close enough.’

The teens chuckled a bit.

Their life was insane but it was theirs and as Stiles took Scott’s hand while Deaton checked the wound. It was nasty to say the least and it took everything in her not to puke just by the look of it but she wasn’t going to leave Scott. Like ever.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was fun but this is pretty much the last chapter :P It was really super fun to make and I will definitely try to work up some new projects with girl Stiles but this story came to an end. I would like to thank all of you reading this story and leaving kudos and comments. I am really happy you liked it it made my day and I am looking forward to finding out what you think about this last chapter. Enjoy :3

 

‘Is he okay? Pleaselethimbeokay.’

Scott heard suddenly and sat up looking over at Stiles who was lying next to him greasing his t-shirt tightly. It was late at night and after a quite few hours of messing around they went to bed.

‘Stiles,’ he yawned and gently stroked her cheek, ‘I’m okay.’

‘Youokay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ he said and leaned down gently kissing her on that cheek.

‘Okay,’ she cuddled herself to him and hummed already asleep or not really awake. It happened to her a few times. He was beginning to be seriously worried about her. She always had nightmares. It bothered him until one time she told him that she didn’t care about having them as long as he was lying next to her when she woke up. Still it hurt him to see her like this.

He put his arms around her and brought her a bit closer. He wanted to fix this. He wanted her to forget what happen so badly so she wouldn’t wake up disoriented about him being alive.

He closed his eyes maybe he could think of something tomorrow.

DDDDD

All in all Stiles was a teen who could get frighten very quick. Sure, it never stopped her but it certainly didn’t go away either. Her mum passed away when she was a little girl and it left a mark. It showed her how easy and quickly someone can leave your life without even saying a goodbye. Death doesn’t let you say goodbye. It just takes. The good ones and the bad without caring or judging about who you are.

The night at the woods. Well, the night when Scott got attack. Okay, the night when Scott got attack by a werewolf… Okay seriously? How many things are similar with the night Scott got bitten?

Anyway, the night when Scott got almost killed almost left her torn apart by the sight. So much blood and he was screaming from the pain and God it was just so terrifying she never felt her heart jumping so loud. And Derek? _Jesus._ Derek looked so worried. He was always so stoic and never showing except for annoyance what was really going on but one look at Scott and Stiles could see that he was losing his mind just by looking at him.

Later when they were finally going home he even called Scott just to see how he was. She had to admit the werewolf version of grumpy cat really cared for Scott but then again who wouldn’t? The boy just grew to you with his honest eyes puppy eyes and sometimes confused looks on his face who wouldn’t fall for that?

She smiled a bit at that. But it was more of a grimace than an actual smile. She would die. She would seriously die if something ever happened to him and he would be … _no more_. She would just die. It would have broken her and she would die of heartbreak because there is no possible way she would have survive that. It was just too much.

She closed her eyes. _She was so completely devoted into this boy it was beyond believe._

DDDDD

She got a text from Scott saying that she should come home from Lydia a little bit later cause her dad wanted so speak with him in private she would almost immediately run home for that but Scott used their ‘no questions asked’ code so she had to bit her lip walk back to Lydia’s house and watch with her another Nicholas Sparks movie. The girl has a serious fetish.

DDDD

It was a few days after his attack the injuries healed nicely. His mom had no idea which was another plus because she would definitely get worried over it which she kind of should cause he almost died but then again shouldn’t cause he didn’t so…

So basically he just came back from work. They were mostly nowadays spending time from one house to another living somewhere in-between. It was a bit weird but he loved it all the more. They would either crash at the Stilinskis’ or their house and act as if it was normal which now it kind of way which was great. He liked hearing Stiles soft breaths in his ear every morning and annoyed sighs as she didn’t want to get up. His mom’s raising heartbeat and cursing as she was running all over the place seeking keys and stuff before work. Sheriff’s light snoring in the night and chuckling as he watched his mom’s daily going to work ritual.

His mum was still at work but sheriff was already there in the kitchen looking through some case files. He was tense.

 ‘Busy day?’ asked Scott as he walked in and opened the fridge.

‘Not so much…uhm could we uhm…talk for a second.’

He looked over to the old man immediately scenting anxiety which was in many ways familiar to Stiles’s.

‘Of course.’

He walked to him and sat down opposite to him stealing a quick peek at the files in front of him and froze.

Animal attacks.

He immediately texted Stiles.

DDDDD

‘You should know that your mom uhm… she told me a few things last night. Don’t get mad at her or anything but she’s not really great at holding secrets when she cares for someone,’ started the sheriff looking at him.

Scott looked away and nodded. He knew his mom had a hard time coming with the terms of him being a werewolf now and that it was all new and confusing for her and that they didn’t talk about it all that much or at all. Still he thought she would at least warn him that she told the sheriff.

‘I’m not mad… just wanted to tell you on my own… or with Stiles’s permission.’

The older man smiled, ‘Yeah, I get that most of the secret was Stiles idea. You should know that I would never do anything that would put you in danger or Stiles.’

Scott nodded, ‘Yeah, I know I’m trying that too. It just doesn’t always work out.’

‘I understand that son. And I’m grateful and worried about all of this,’ he gestured at the files.

‘I know how much you care for my daughter. I don’t think there is a single person in this world who cares for her as much as you do so I’m grateful she has you although I’m worried about what this all brings you two to. I’m worried for both of you.’

Scott couldn’t help the warm feeling that the sheriff’s words spread in him. He admired and loved the man like he was his own father and hearing him care for him made him feel special and happy.

‘And to be fair I always knew Stiles was a magnet for trouble so I’m just surprised it wasn’t her to well…turned?’

Scott nodded and chuckled a bit, ‘Yeah, I sometimes wonder about the odds in that but I would always rather take the fault than for it to end on Stiles.’

Sheriff reached his hand and put it on Scott’s shoulder. ‘I need to know things, Scott. To help, to protect. It’s my job and I want to.’

The boy nodded taking a deep breath and told the sheriff everything he could think up about what really went down in this town of theirs.

It was a long talk but he felt better at ease about finally letting the sheriff know.

He hugged him afterwards and he couldn’t help admitting how good it felt. For the first time he truly understood the importance of his father’s leave. If he had stayed the marriage would have continued to be a disaster while now his mom was happy. He witnessed it every day and so was he and Stiles. All of them were happy. Finally happy. Even with all the mess from time to time craziness and horrifying incidents they were happy like this.

It matter. It really mattered.

DDDDD

 ‘So it’s a picnic on top of the jeep that Allison and boy Stiles theoretically told you to have, am I right? Whoa, I feel that you truly put a lot of thought into that,’ started Stiles teasingly as they were bringing a blanket and food from the jeep and putting it on the hood on sunny Saturday when Scott didn’t have work and Stiles was just planning to chill with him anyway.

He put down the bag with food and put his hands on her waists and in a second crushed their lips together in such a hungry kiss it would’ve knock her to the ground if he wasn’t holding her.

The kiss made her lean backward despite holding tightly his shirt to get him closer to her their heats mixing nicely as their tongues fought playfully for dominance.

Stiles let out a soft moan as Scott pressed her against the front of the jeep bringing their lower body parts together.

He nibbled at her lower lip as they broke apart both breathing a little bit harder.

Stiles smirked a bit, ‘Trying to tell me that you put a bit more thought into it?’

‘Oh, believe me _doll_ I put a quite the thought into this,’ he leaned his lips against her cheek dragging them down as he spoke.

‘Didn’t we come here for something else, Scotty?’

‘Can’t think of anything,’ and his stomach growled, ‘Okay, maybe one thing.’

They chuckled and Scott took a step away he put his hands on her waist against and in a quick move put her up on the jeep’s hood where she sat down.

She couldn’t help but smile triumphal when Scott froze seeing her in the dress she had worn for the party a little while back. Lydia told her that Scott couldn’t take his eyes off of her that night and _damn_ she was right. The way he was looking at her right now made her seriously want to go back and change because boy’s didn’t look at her like _that_. _Scott didn’t look at her like that._ But then she remember that that was the old Scott who was just her friend this was her boyfriend Scott who found her more than attractive and who… well liked her and wanted her and although it was strange to be standing in front of him like that she liked being the one who caused it because _God_ she felt also good being looked like _that_ by him.

‘Hey, don’t just stand there looser you might get run over by something,’ she said with a shiteating grin and stepping on her toes she gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

He took her by the wrist immediately as she leaned away and when she looked back up at him she could see what she really caused. He looked like an animal. _And she loved it._

She watched him now as he brought up the rest of their food and then sat on hood next to her grinning, it was more than clear that he was feeling the same way she was.

‘So you and my dad had quite the talk. He practically didn’t even ask any filling in question yesterday.’

‘Yeah, we pretty much sum up everything important so,’ he shrugged as they started eating.

‘I think he was just glad he finally knows what is going on.’

‘Yeah,’ she chewed for a while looking around it was a nice day, sunny, warm. She liked it here. She and Scott came here once to get drunk but that was at night and well… they got drunk.

Now it was day the scenery was nice and they were different now… well not different. She still had a bit of a problem with labeling or actually thinking up the words of how everything changed because really nothing actually changed. There was just more kissing, touching and other things involved.

‘Do you like it?’

Her lips formed a wide smile before she turned to him, ‘Yeah, I love it.’

They looked at each other’s eyes still chewing without a single bother in the world.

DDDD

They came home later that evening. It was nice. _Really nice_. It was her first date and it was really great and she seriously couldn’t have been happier with the way it went. She was almost half expecting some supernatural drama to erupt but nothing happened.

They went up to Scott’s room to watch a movie like they always have. It was cheesy and boring but somehow Stiles liked the idea more than some action midnight wood’s chase right now. She wanted to adventure. She was Stiles for Christ’s sake but she wanted this as well she wanted the calm, the ordinary, their ordinary.

She walked after him and couldn’t help looking at his back as he was walking up the stairs in front of her.

Scott was hot. Seriously hot.

She bit her lip smiling silly to herself looking him up and down. They were officially together just something over a week but she definitely wouldn’t mind stepping up their game. She got worried from time to time but then she would always calm herself that this was Scott, _her_ Scott who would never hurt her and would do just how much she would let him or allow him.

Right now, just by looking at him the number of those things was quickly increasing.

Scott sat down on his chair and turned on his laptop. He was about to ask her what kind of movie did she wanted to watch when she walked to him and sat down on his lap facing him making his breath catch in his throat but smiling immediately.

She knew he liked this. Liked her being like this. Bold, wild and crazy even. This was her. This was why he _loved_ her. This was the Stiles he fall in love it and couldn’t get enough of.

She kissed him and the smile fall a bit as he immediately returned the kiss making a hot make out changing the angle, deepening the kiss making her moan as his hand went to her neck bringing her closer and his other one moved to her lower back.

She felt him grown just under her center and she put her hands under his shirt touching his worked-out stomach.

They broke away and she looked down licking her lips as her hands moved from under his shirt to the last buttons briefly meeting his eyes that looked just as lusty eager and hungry just as she felt.

He nodded ever so slightly and she started slowly unbuttoning his shirt slowly revealing his naked chest to her.

She raised her brow, ‘God, you’re so lucky you’re a werewolf… then again _I’m_ the lucky one.’

He smirked, ‘I don’t know, doll. I have an important part in this as well. They didn’t just happen over night.’

She rolled her eyes, ‘Please, like you ever saw a werewolf with a beer belly or something,’ her hands went up and down his muscles. _God_.

‘Yeah well _this_ ,’ he took her hands and moved them from his chest down to his stomach really _really_ low to the start of his pants making Stiles breath go faster, ‘happened just as this,’ he put his hands on her waists firmly tracing her curves and then lower to her tights and moving under her short dress to touch the skin there making her moan, ‘with a workout,’ he whispered.

She leaned down so close their lips almost touched but with a small distance, ‘Show me.’

He kissed her again hungrily, passion flowing through them creating a static in the atmosphere. Her hands went to his hair tucking him his went under her dress to the cheeks of her ass firmly grabbing her making her break the kiss to moan only to kiss again.

 He got up from the chair holding her practically in air as her legs in an instant went around his waists, his hands slowly, teasingly sliding from her covered with panties cheeks to her tights to hold her steady.

He slowly cared her to the bed where he lied her down her legs untangling from his body but she left them spread so he could got between them as they moved a bit further on the bed to be close to the pillows.

They never stopped kissing as they moved from the chair to the bed which was something they managed to get good up over the week they were together.

She couldn’t seem to calm down.

He knew her for so long and knew that being still wasn’t an option for her but this was pure torture for her and he loved every second of it.

He pushed her down on the bed. She struggled. She didn’t want to get away but she wanted movement. She wanted action.

‘Please Scotty,’ she almost purred with the hint of a cry. It was manipulation what she was doing with her pleading voice to him. But he just bitterly smiled. He wasn’t going to budge. Not until she was completely overtaken by him. He wanted this. Needed this. They both did and he would be _damn_ if he would let it end too soon because they wanted it so much.

‘Trust me, Stiles,’ he said as he gently brushed her hair.

‘I better not regret this.’

 He chuckled and leaned down kissing her. She immediately took the opportunity but he knew she would.

She took him by the neck dragging him down, closer to her. Her kisses were violent now but he got that he felt the same but today was going to be special and so he wasn’t going to just give into the urge. Well, he was or not _just_ like that.

The tongue battle for dominance was fantastic he realized a little while ago that he loved to friendly fight with Stiles. It wasn’t like with Allison where he was constantly thinking about not getting her hurt. With Stiles he only remembered that she was human if he thought that he incidentally hurt her but other than that it was like Derek said. _Stiles was his equal._

He broke the kiss and despite Stiles who was gripping his hair (which didn’t feel so bad) he leaned down to her neck _. Gosh, adored her neck._ He kept on kissing her there and lightly biting her just to cause her to wiggle under him and giggle a bit as it was nicely tickling her.

As his lips stayed there his hands moved to her stomach where his fingers started playing with her body. First they were just dancing over her skin which caused her stomach to on a reflex move away from his touch.

He kissed her again brushing nicely his tongue against hers just as his hand went up too and covered her beast through her dress. She moaned into his mouth once he started massaging her left breast through her bra and went under the beginning of her dress and  bra to get to her right breast.

‘Scott, please.’

‘Come on it will be fun I promise.’

He took her nipple between his fingers and started gently stroking it. It was amazing. He thought that he might come just from the smell of Stiles’s beautiful arouse. He was _so_ going to enjoy this.

Stiles was keeping her eyes tightly closed until she felt him move to her other breast and the hand that was on her right one left. She didn’t pay much attention to it. The sensation from Scotts touching her nipple was enough to fill her system for the moment and block every other thought. It wasn’t until that sneaky other hand found its way to Stiles’s panties that she opened her eyes and nearly sat up but Scott was holding her tightly down with .

She bit her lip watching as she unwrapped the special plan formed behind his eyes. Because many people didn’t really think about it. They thought that Scott couldn’t be very smart. That she was the brains while he was the muscles. They didn’t know Scott like she did. And she knew that Scott could be very _very_ clever if he wanted to.

His hand started in slow but rhythmical moves brushing her through her panties. That really caused her heartbeat and breathing to increase. She got wetter _no_ she _God_ she was _soaking wet_ and there was no way that he couldn’t know about how horny she was at the moment. He probably always knew when she was aroused but had enough manners not to say anything. _God_ , did he know what he was doing to her? Of course he knew, that bastard. She could read it all over his face with that smug smile just waiting to be slapped or kissed.

She had enough and before Scott could stop her she took the element of surprise and sitting up grabbed him by the face bitingly kissing him like it was her who was the animal not him.

_Fuck!_

He tried to slow her down desperately but with the way she was urging him and how in a second she was sitting on him with her hips hitting into his already up dick was just cheating.

‘Stiles,’ he groaned.

_No more waiting._

She reached for her bra when she suddenly noticed his chest again as she pushed him away for a moment.

She’s seen it so many times it was practically insane but she couldn’t help to really look at it for the first time. Scott sniffed a bit and smiled confused by her sudden change.

‘Stiles, what’s wrong?’ He could suddenly detect the small anxiousness that definitely wasn’t there before there was arousal and joy no nervousness which pleased him. Someone would have expected a girl to be worried at her first time but Scott liked to think that she trusting him so much she wasn’t nervous at all.

‘I-you’re just so prettier than me,’ she bit her lip hard.

His eyes widened how did they turned from complete ready to have sex to this intenseness. ‘You think you’re not pretty? Stiles,’ he chuckled.

‘It’s easy for you to say. You’re friggin’ perfect. I’m skinny… have no hips or breasts. I’m not pretty like Lydia or Allison or Erica or _you_ ,’ she giggled sadly which was a terrible sound putting her hand on his chest.

‘You _are_ beautiful, Stiles.’

‘Yeah, right.’ She rolled her eyes still looking at his chest.

He took her hand from his chest and pressed it into his cock that was so _obviously_ demanding attention despite the mood in the room that have fallen. ‘You’re beautiful to me.’

She looked at his eyes and with the incredible love she saw behind them she believed him.

They kissed again and this time they were at synch.

He looked at her all the clothes were gone. _God, he wanted her._ He wanted to _mark_ her. He wanted everyone to know that she was _his_. Only his and he was hers. Would she smell like him? Allison did. _Jesus._ It will be amazing he’s not going to let her ever smell just like herself again. It was already his dirty pleasure to have her have his scent from sleeping and walking around in his clothing and constantly holding and touching her. But getting his scent inside her that… _Shit. That. Was. Hot._

Her hair was a complete mess like after a suicide run or rough lacrosse practice. Her lips were wonderfully swollen from all the kissing and her skin was a little bit sparkling from the sweat.

He went down again this time to a completely open for him space. _Gosh, she was stunning._

He started kissing her tights until he was back at her center. At first he would slowly but firmly slid his fingers through her clit rubbing it feeling somehow relieved that he sort of been through the first lousy attempts with Allison.

The sounds that were coming out of her were _everything_ to him. He couldn’t help but feel pride in being the one who did this to her. Her knees were trembling and he felt as she was coming to her release really fast. He brought his other hand and while he was still rubbing her clit he started pushing fingers of his other hand into her. She let out such a low and animalistic moan he for a moment thought he would shift and take her right away.

He shook his head to focus his thoughts. It hadn’t happen for a while even with Allison which worried him for a second but also caused him to be in control. _God,_ all of this wasn’t happen because it was Stiles who it was with.

Stiles’s hands went to her own hair gripping it. Scott was just _too_ amazing it this. He was rubbing her with just the right speed and those fucking fingers of his fucking her like that. Opening her just _right_ and hitting just the _right_ spot each time building everything slowly but firmly, like he did everything, inside of her. _Fuck!_ She just knew she would never come even distantly close to this feeling on her own ever again. Never to such a satisfying end at least. The sensation was so fantastic beginning in her core where it was also massing but somehow reaching every nerve in her body.

When she came right on his hands he looked up and kept looking at her until her orgasm went through her. He was fascinated with the way she bent her back and opened her mouth so _so_ wide without really saying something. She came with a half cry half loud moan. Her eyes closed so tightly it might have hurt and with her beautiful chest raising and falling like that. And all those things inside her. All her emotions and feeling he could smell and feel just out in the open like that.

He couldn’t help but leaned toward her and kissed her just like she was, promising that next time he wouldn’t disturb her until she was completely back down from her high. But he would definitely keep his eyes open because she was absolutely _gorgeous_ when she came.

He then went back down and pushed his nose against her juice to sink the scent in groaning at how delicious it was right from the source.

‘Th-tha-tha-was.’

With a smirk he looked up, ‘Let me guess definitely worth your while?’

‘Asshole!’

Once she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times. His eyes were yellow. Glowing yellow but not the typical yellow _yellow_ but a much darker shade that should cause her to be afraid. To tell him about it so he would stop and calm down.

But she didn’t. She didn’t want him to stop. She wasn’t afraid, she was thrilled. _Fuck!_ She was horny as hell again or she just never stopped and was even more. She didn’t know but she knew it was all him. Scott. Her Scott was doing something to her that awoke something primal in her.

He smirked, ‘If you insist.’

Just then she felt Scott’s groin against her tight all warm and hard. Their skin burned wherever they touched and it was a fantastic feeling.

She bit her lip and looked down at him to tell him and back up. He knew what she wanted and he was more than ready to give it to her.

He reached for his jeans and picked out the condom he had hidden in his wallet.

She raised her knees and spread her them as he pulled her a bit closer toward him once it was on. He watched her the whole time as looking for any indications of hesitation but Stiles’s never showed any.

He put his hands on her tights pulling her just a bit closer before he pushed himself in.

Once he pushed inside holding his breath as her walls clinch around him she closed her eyes again. She was amazingly tight and warm and when he finally allowed himself into the wonderful feeling he let out a long breath at the same time she did.

‘You okay, Stiles?’ He asked trying to focus despite the bliss feeling that was consuming most of his brain and heart and body and simply everything. But because it was Stiles he still held onto a bit of sense.

_How could she possible not love this boy with his adorable puppy worried glowing eyes?_

‘I’m perfect.’

He looked her deep into her eyes memorizing the way they looked at this moment when they were for the first time together like this, connected in every possible way. He loved. He loves her. Completely and unconditionally loved her in every single way. Every angle, every edge, every scar, every odd thing everything that she was he loves it all.

He started rocking his hips at her, pushing himself deeper into her with every thrust but mostly hitting just the right spot again making her moan constantly. _God_ he was _good_ at this.

She was rolling her hip to try to get herself as close to him as possible ducking her feet into his butt cheeks. In a while they found a wonderful rhythm but only for a while as with the right amount the sensation they were quickly escalating and reaching their peak.

 ‘Fuck S-stiles! You’re so tight…warm, Stiles,’ he was constantly mumbling something into her shoulder although she couldn’t make much of it.

The roomed echoed with the noises and sounds they were making. Stiles’s were more pinched Scott’s were just animalistic.

She shut her eyes tied and pressed her fingers into Scott’s back so hard she probably felt scratches when she came crying out. She came first which he must have been waiting for since he came right after her collapsing next to her his eyes still yellow but he didn’t shift further. Both crying each other’s name into the luckily empty house.

They both closed their eyes letting the orgasms wash over them making them immobile and completely lost to everything around them because at the moment when they hit it off they felt amazing. It was most wonderful feeling in the world when they were tasting the pleasure that they made with their bodies and minds and souls connected like that.

Afterward Stiles was a bit disappointed about Scott not completely shifting. Stiles had a few private dreams about how Scott would wolf out in bed but then again it wasn’t anything that couldn’t have been arranged later.

Once the orgasm washed over him he turned to her. His pupils again drowning in the lovely brown color.

They were smiling at each other like idiots him playing with her short hair and him gently stroking her forearm with his index finger.

Neither of them spoke but was there really a point. That was… shit that was… amazing …wonderful… _Shit_. Fuck they just _fucked_  and _oh my God_ she just lost her virginity to her best friend/new boyfriend/soulmate?. She just had sex with Scott and it was absolutely great and brilliant and she just couldn’t believe it despite the warm feeling in…well everywhere and the movement of her nerves and walls in her center that were slowly coming back to place.

After a moment she couldn’t help but giggled, ‘So that just happened.’

‘Yeah.’

‘It should happen again.’

‘It should.’

‘Like in a moment or so… well maybe in the morning or so?’ she raised her eye brows.

‘Well theoretically we could in a few moments.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Werewolves, quick healing an all.’

‘Shit,’ she giggled again.

He got on one of his elbows and brought her a bit closer to him.

She pressed her head to his chest as he hugged her.

He felt like he should say something. Not something but _it_. But then again he didn’t want it to sound like he was saying it just because they just had sex together. They had amazing sex together. No… that wasn’t sex they _made love._ Stiles was his mate and they made love and now she was his. Only this. His beautiful, wonderful, amazing Stiles.

‘Stop thinking about it I know you love me,’ she pressed a kiss on his chest and again pressed his cheek against his skin closing her eyes.

He chuckled. Of course she would say something like that. What was he thinking?

‘And I know you love me too.’

‘Good.’

They stayed like that for a while. Both enjoying the image of each other naked on Scott’s sheets. In was a nice comfortable silence. They weren’t tired enough to sleep but also didn’t immediately wanted move. Call them lazy.

She sat up and grinned.

‘But seriously, I wasn’t expecting _that_.’

‘So really good?’ He sat up as well and kissed her again soundly.

She nodded into the kiss, ‘You made me come how awesome is that?’

‘Not that awesome I’m really good.’

‘Uhm-huh, someone’s cocky,’ she said crossing her legs feeling the aftermath had really passed.

‘Well, I did good work.’

She jumped into his lap and kissed him hard making him groan, ‘Yeah, you did.’

She went for his neck knowing that he probably left her a hickey like always and wanting to return the favor but she never had patience to kiss just one spot for too long.

Her hands wondered lower.

  _Fuck._

She bit him and he could feel himself getting excited all over again. Seriously the girl played dirty and didn’t might getting messy or seeing his wild side… which they both knew could be dangerous wild.

_But no. She just didn’t care for that._

Stiles was a troublemaker since day one. She dragged him into so many situations which ended badly for the both of them he shouldn’t even be surprise anymore. Yet he was because the girl managed to shot on just the right nerve and get him so hard he might as well come in his pants just with her right on his groin with her hands on his chest and on the back of his neck teasing his earlobe.

He put his hands on her breasts shiver but she didn’t stop with her own torture she just continued kissing him neck and moving to his earlobe which she teased and licked and eat like it was a delicacy. _Shit_ just _shit_ really.

She finally got off his ear which he was really starting to thing was his weakest spot when she smiled with that little cocky bastard smile of hers and let her hands touch him for the first time making his inter _wolf or man whatever_ almost lose it.

‘Is it okay?’

_Shit, of fucking course it is!_

‘Yeah, uhm good.’

She looked down at her hands on him watching as he was slowly growing again just by her touch. _She was doing this._

He suddenly felt to self-consciousness about it. Yeah, she like had seen his glory once when they were eleven on a dare but they were kids and he had definitely if nothing else grown and they were now definitely in a different place than they were then.

She touched it and he held his breath a bit feeling her soft fingers on the delicate skin that felt really great but he didn’t want to be too eager.

As she started to rub it a bit, slowly, experimentally he closed his eyes thinking about how amazing it all felt. Just to have her hand on him like this, those fingers, palm doing that to him.

‘Is this good?’

‘Yeah…you can go harder if you want and uhm… faster.’

She smiled at his words and nodded although he couldn’t see her. She took a deep breath and started stroking him faster tightening her grip on him.

‘Shit, Stiles… that’s,’ Scott swallowed his eyes still closed, ‘perfect.’

She continued the work making him go so hard he wouldn’t have believe it was possible except he now knew the feeling of Stiles’s soft hands on his flesh and _fuck_ it felt so beautiful. His heart was running wild as she quickly learned all the tricks of what he liked and didn’t like.

When she got of his lap and he suddenly felt her lips around him his eye shot wide open. He looked down seeing only the top of her head as she started moving one for her hand and her lips at the end of his dick in a synch strokes making him close his eyes again feeling his release closer than ever.

He wanted to come but he was also trying to maintain some control. It was stupid and gross but he wanted to come in her mouth just a little bit just to get his scent into her like this. So every single werewolf would know she was with him _. She was his._

His breathing become so hard and fast just before the end he almost couldn’t fully breath. He let out a loud groan as he came in her mouth and his hands moved to the sheets holding onto them so tight his knuckles went white.

Stiles let go of him with a soft sounded caused by the cum that was in her mouth and on him. It wasn’t a bad taste but it was a bit bitter and weird but not distasteful.

When he finally opened his eyes to look at her she took her finger that had a bit of the cum on teasingly licked it smirking.

‘J-just you wait.’

She giggled and leaned down into him peeking him on the lips, ‘We’ll see.’

He took her by the waists and she laughed as he spun them around to lie next to each other again. Simply looking at each other like they had billion times before always seen the same things and yet always seeing something new.

DDDDD

Sometimes the things you are looking for come when you aren’t looking for them. Or the things you really want are right in front of you and you just can seem to see them properly. Thoughts like these were running around in his head as he was holding a very asleep Stiles in his arms and drawing little circles on her back.

He wondered about getting a tattoo. He thought about it for a while actually. He pretty much already even knew what he would get. It came to him in a dream.

He draw another pair of circles when he felt Stiles move a bit and let out a soft moan as she started to starch herself in his arms.

He watched her with a smile as she blinked several times really quickly chasing away the sleep.

She put her hand on his chest and got a bit up to look at him her face still carrying traces of sleep and tiredness.

‘G’Morning’

Before they fell asleep she put on his/hers t-shirt because she could get cold despite the fact that it was summer and that he and the blankets were warm. He didn’t mind. He found her hot no matter what she was wearing or not wearing simply because it was her.

He gently brushed her hair and face.

‘I love you, Stiles.’

‘I love you more, Scott,’ she quickly peeked his lips.

He shook his head, ‘You can’t love me more.’

‘But I can love you more than the bad days ahead,’ she put her hands on his cheek and neck.

‘Than any obstacle that will be put in our way and than anything and anyone.’

He smiled at that.

‘I that case I love you more too.’

They kissed again, tenderly, sweetly as if they were sealing a promise.

**The End**


End file.
